


Finding Family

by Gleekship



Category: Glee
Genre: Bromance, Brothers, Canon Related, F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2017-12-18 05:36:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 36,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gleekship/pseuds/Gleekship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jake first comes to Lima, he seeks out his brother and finds a close friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Jake sighs and bites his lip as he slowly raises his hand.

_God. Why did he have to be the only person that I can talk to about family?_

He knocks quickly on the door in front of him. He takes a breath as he takes a few steps back to wait.

He only has to wait a few seconds before he can hear the sound of large feet crossing the inside of the house, each step getting closer to the front door. He takes a deep breath as the door opens up. He's surprised to see a very tall man with a beer hanging limply in his hand.

"Can I help you kid?" The gruff voice asks.

"Umm . . ." Jake shakes his head, getting his thoughts together. "I'm Jake sir, I'm here looking for-"

"Dad." A high voice interrupts him. "Who is it?"

"Some kid." The man in front of him answers before stepping to the side.

Jake's eyes narrow at the thin and pale man that steps up. "You."

"And you?" The pale boy raises an eyebrow before turning to the larger man. "Dad, can you give us a few minutes?"

The older man stares back and forth between the two teens in his doorway before nodding. He gives the pale boy a pat on the shoulder before retreating into the house.

The pale boy turns to stare at Jake. "What are you doing here?"

"Umm." Jake looks from the retreating form to the stern face of the pale boy in front of him. "I don't know if I have the wrong address."

"Who are you looking for?" The pale boy asks.

"My brother. His name is . . ." Jake trails off, not seeing the pale boys shocked face as he busies himself by pulling a small book out of his backpack. He opens the book and scans it for the name. "His name is Noah Puckerman." He finally looks back up into shocked green eyes. "I guess I got the wrong place."

"No." The pale boys hand reaches out and grabs his wrist. "No-just . . . come in. Please."

"Uhh." Jake slowly starts to hear the curiosity in the pale boys tone. "Yeah. Yeah sure."

The pale boy smiles before letting go of his wrist. He steps back and motions for Jake to step in. Jake re-shoulders his backpack and steps into the brightly lit house. He hears the door shut behind him before a hand is on the small of his back, guiding him further into the house.

_This guy is really touchy-feely._

"In here." The high voice directs him into the kitchen. "Here." Jake is all but shoved into a chair at the island.

He watches as the pale boy moves quickly around the kitchen, making them something to drink. It's only a minute before a warm mug of hot chocolate is placed before him. He waits for the pale boy to take his seat on the opposite side before taking a sip.

"Good stuff." He acknowledges with a small nod before taking a larger sip.

"Thank you." The pale boy smiles. "So."

"So." Jake sets his cup down.

"How . . . how did you find out that Noah lives here?" The boy asks.

"Well . . ." Jake scratches the back of his neck. "I looked into the school records and found his home address. At least what it was last year." The pale boy nods for him to continue. "Anyways, when I found the house, it was some crazy woman. She through this address book at me when I asked where he was." He reaches up to rub the small-forming scar on his neck. "For . . . for Noah, there were two addresses listed. I figured that this one was my best shot since the other one was in L.A."

The pale boy laughs, his high laughter filling the kitchen. Jake chuckles at the boy.

"Well you came to the right place." The pale boy says with a small smile. "Noah does live here."

Jake's smile falters. "Great." His voice full of nerves again.

The pale boys eyes narrow at him. "What's wrong?"

"Umm . . ." Jake bites his lip and takes a deep breath. "Okay . . . see the thing is . . . he doesn't know . . . that I'm his brother."

He can hear the pale boy let out a small gasp as he stares at the table.

"Okay." He hears the pale boy let out a shaky breath. "So you want to talk to him?"

"Yeah." Jake's voice is soft and quiet.

"Well . . . he's not here right now." The pale boy says slowly.

Jake's head jerks up to look at the boy. "What?"

"Well he does have his other apartment in L.A. And-" The pale boy adds on when Jake's head starts to fall again. "He'll be back soon."

"Really?" Jake starts to smile.

"Yes." The boy nods. "Now unfortunately, I will not be here when he returns."

"What?"

_He's easy to talk to._

"Why not?" Jake asks.

"Well . . ." The pale boy smiles. "I'm going to New York in a few days." Jake's eyes go wide. "And then your brother will be joining be after a few days of being here."

Jake cocks his head. "So . . . are you guys like . . . best friends or something?"

He can see a hint of amusement in the pale boys eyes. "Something like that." The pale boy smiles.

Jake nods. "Cool. So . . ." He looks around nervously. "Should I come back in a few days to find him?"

The pale boy shakes his head. "I'm sure he'll find you."

Jake raises an eyebrow, but lets the comment pass. The pale boy smiles as he stands up. Jake quickly stands up and makes his way out of the kitchen. He can hear the pale boy following him down the main hallway.

_I don't think I'd ever see him being friends with a Puckerman, but then again I don't even know what my brother looks like. Maybe he's feminine too._

The pale boy smiles as he opens the door. "Well . . . I hope to see you again Jake Puckerman."

Jake smiles as he steps outside. He turns around and extends a hand to the pale boy. The smile on the pale boys face widens just a bit.

"You too . . . Sorry dude. I don't even know your name." Jake apologizes.

The pale boy smiles and takes his hand. "Kurt. Kurt Hummel."

* * *


	2. The New Rachel

Kurt gives his dad one last look. Even though his dads face is breaking down, he manages to give Kurt a small wave. Kurt purses his lips and waves back. He manages to hold his face together as he steps into the cool air of the airport.

_It's okay. We have . . . Skype . . . and we can talk on the phone. I'm sure I'll be back in a few months._

Kurt looks around the large airport, having only been in their twice: once to go to New York and once to go to Chicago, both for Nationals.

_Maybe going to the airport will be a yearly thing._

Kurt chuckles to himself. He moves in between the waiting chairs and makes his way towards the terminal for New York.

Kurt jumps when a pair of hands slide around his face and cover his eyes. "Guess who?"

Kurt smiles as he turns around to face his boyfriend. "Noah."

"Hey babe." Puck smiles as he leans down for a kiss.

Kurt smiles into the kiss before pulling back. "Noah. What . . . what are you doing here?"

"I got an early flight in from L.A." Puck smiles before frowning. He rubs the pads of his thumbs across Kurt's cheeks, erasing a few tears. "What's wrong babe?"

Kurt lets out a shaky laugh and rests his forehead against Puck's chest. "It's . . . it's nothing." He lets out a shaky breath. "It's stupid."

"Hey. Hey look at me." Puck tilts his head up. "Nothing you ever do is stupid." Kurt rolls his eyes. "So tell me whats wrong before I start kicking every butt that I see."

Kurt chuckles before sighing. "It's . . . dad. I just had to say goodbye. At least for now." Kurt adds with a smile.

Puck smiles sadly down at his boyfriend. "Are you going to be okay?"

"I'm loads better now that you're here. And I can't wait for you to come to New York with me." Kurt smiles.

Puck smirks as he wraps his arms around Kurt. "Me neither. And we'll find some place for Rachel to crash while we screw like rabbits."

Kurt lets out a high-pitch, crystallized laugh. "Don't get your hopes up Noah."

"That's not what's getting up." Puck smirks as he leans down for another kiss.

"You really have to stop your libido from thinking." Kurt smiles.

Puck raises an eyebrow and thrusts himself into Kurt. Kurt bites back a moan.

"So . . . how long until your flight?" Puck asks with a husky voice.

Kurt bites his lip, thinking. "Well considering I need to be at check-in at least an hour before-" Kurt cuts off with a hiss as Puck's hand snakes down and squeezes his growing bulge. "Umm . . . fifteen minutes."

"So you have time for a quick trip to the bathroom?" Puck smiles as he leans down and slowly kisses his way down Kurt's neck.

"Yes." Kurt breaths out before pressing his hands against the bigger boys chest. "But I need to talk to you about something while I've got you here."

"Please Kurt. How about you take control this time?" Puck mutters against his neck, not letting up on the kissing.

Kurt bites his lip hard. "Dang it Noah . . . but I can't. There's something really important I need to talk to you about."

"Kurt. I haven't seen you in a few weeks. Now it will be another week." Puck whines into Kurt's throat, ignoring the looks from nearby patrons. "I don't think we've gone more than a week without screwing since we've hooked up."

Kurt groans under the open-mouthed kisses on his throat. "Geez Noah, but we have to stop. This is like . . . really important."

Puck groans, but pulls back. He keeps his arms around Kurt. "What? What is so important that we can't spend a few minutes getting off?" Puck pouts.

Kurt bites his lip. "Okay . . . well I need you to not freak out."

Puck's eyes narrow with concern. "What is it babe?"

Kurt lets out a shaky breath. "What . . . what all do you know about your father?"

Puck is shocked to say the least. "Umm . . ." He shakes his head with confusion. "Where . . . where is this coming from?" Kurt bites his lip. Puck uses his thumb to pull his lip free. "Kurt. What is this all about?"

Kurt lets out a shaky breath. "You have a brother. Half-brother." Kurt adds with a look to Puck. "And he's in town."

Puck's expression goes to full-blown shock. "What? A . . . a brother?"

"Yeah. Jake." Kurt says with a sigh. "He came to my house looking for you."

Puck is slowly coming down from his shock. "What did he want?"

"Just . . . to find you. To tell you that you have a brother . . . somewhere out in the world. That your dad got around." Kurt adds with a smile, trying to break the tension.

Puck chuckles. "Yeah. He guess he did." He lets out a breath and places a kiss against Kurt's forehead. "So how is he?"

"Lost." Kurt says with a sad sigh. "He needs a strong man in his life."

Puck purses his lips. "Hmm. Well maybe I'll talk to him. But I'm only here for a few days. I don't know if I'll be able to find him."

"Well, he auditioned for glee club. Maybe you can find him around school." Kurt tells him.

"Yeah. Was he any good?" Puck asks.

Kurt smiles and kisses him softly on the lips. "Good, but not as good as you."

Puck rolls his eyes. "Fine. I'll try to go talk to him. But what if he doesn't listen to me?"

"Then you tell him to call me." Kurt answers. "He seemed to talk at ease around me."

"Well he is a Puckerman." Puck smiles. "We're all at ease around you, well except ma."

Kurt chuckles.

"Flight to New York now boarding."

Kurt sighs as he rests his head against Puck's chest. "I have to go."

"I know babe. I'll miss you." Puck squeezes him.

Kurt breathes in the scent of his boyfriend. "Me too."

Puck slowly pulls away from his boyfriend. "Now go off to New York and make all the gay boys jealous. And then know that the one boy that loves you will be following your sweet tail all the way there."

Kurt kisses Puck really quickly before slowly walking backwards. "I love you too."

"Forever." Puck watches his boyfriend move away from him.

"Always." Kurt whispers as he disappears into the crowd.

Puck smiles softly after him.

_I'm going to marry that guy one day._

Puck chuckles as he walks over to pick up his bags where he dropped them. He shoulders them and makes his way to the front doors of the building. He stops when his phone rings.

"Go for Puck." Puck says without checking who it is. Puck smiles into the phone. "Mr. Schue. Never thought I'd hear from that voice unless I'm calling from jail." His eyes narrow at his ex-teachers tone. "My brother you say? Sure, I'll be there in a couple of days."


	3. Britney 2.0

"I gotta get back to L.A." Jake watches as his brother walks away to the door. " I got a date with the chick who was third runner up on the Bachelor. One thing." Puck adds as he turns to face his brother. "Whether you join glee club or not, you're my brother." Puck gives him a small smile before turning around and leaving the room.

Jake looks at him with narrowed eyes. Then he starts laughing . . . and laughing. He looks back up at the door to see his brother watching him with awkward eyes.

"Everything okay bro?" Puck asks as he slowly re-enters the room.

"You-" Jake chokes out between laughter as he settles himself into a plastic chair.

"What about me?" Puck asks as he walks further into the room.

Jake closes his eyes and tries to settle the laughter down. By the time he's succeeded and opened his eyes, Puck is in front of him, his eyes full of concern.

"You are such a liar." Jake laughs as he points at his brother.

"What?" Puck scoffs. "Me? A liar? I am the original bad-"

"Not that." Jake laughs as he stands up and faces his brother. "The whole Bachelor chick thing."

Puck's eyes widen slightly before he schools his face. "What are you talking about?"

"Kurt would never let you get away with that." Jake says with a small smile.

Puck's face softens. "So you have worked it out?"

Jake nods. "Yeah. And don't worry, I don't judge gay people."

"I'm bi, actually." Puck corrects him. "But that doesn't matter since I'm with Kurt."

Jake bites his lip. "So . . . is everything you told me true?"

Puck chuckles as he sits down next to Jake's empty chair. "It was. Back in sophomore year mainly. A few times early Junior before I became interested in Kurt."

Jake sighs as he sits down in his seat next to his half-brother. "What now? Kurt said that you're . . . leaving, after you got back."

"Yeah." Puck stares at the piano in front of them. "Today was my last day here. I told Schue I'd come in and talk to you."

Jake chuckles. "About my . . . anger problem?"

"Yeah. He said that you remind him about me." Puck smirks. "But I have to say that I've done a lot more than you have in my time here."

"Well maybe I should do more." Jake suggests.

"No." Puck turns to look at Jake. "You should honestly try. Hell, if I would have tried just a bit more, I would have been with Kurt a lot longer and have been able to go to a school in New York with him." Puck's smiles turns serious. "Even if you think that it doesn't make you cool, it doesn't help you in the long run. You can keep up the rep when your around everyone, just remember to be a human. And remember that some of your best memories . . . will be in this room."

Jake slowly nods. Puck sighs and claps his half-brother on the shoulder.

"Here." Puck pulls out his phone. "Give me your number."

Jake hesitates before responding with his own phone number. Puck nods before typing in a quick message.

"I just texted you. With Kurt's number." He adds when Jake's phone goes off. "Kurt said it seemed like you talked to him."

Jake slowly nods as he flips his phone open. "He's a cool guy. Once it got over the awkwardness that we knew each other, he took everything well and didn't judge."

Puck smiles. "That's Kurt for you." Puck suddenly frowns. "What do you mean that you already knew each other?"

Jake rolls his eyes. "I may, or may not have . . . flipped by lid at my audition."

"For New Directions?" Puck asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah. Schue told me to stop when I spent all week practicing."Jake complains.

Puck laughs. "You must have been really good for him to stop you." Puck chuckles at his half-brothers doubtful expression. "Seriously dude. Even if your awfully bad, he'll let you finish singing just to make you happy. He only ever stops someone if he really, really enjoys the performance."

Jake has a small smile growing on his face. "Really?"

"Yeah. Now." Puck stands up. "I really do have to go. Got a plane to New York to catch. Kurt will rip my hide if I'm late."

Jake chuckles. "You are so whipped."

Puck turns to face Jake. "Don't knock it. I found love in this room, and I know I'm not the only one. Just . . . open your eyes."

"That's a little wise for a Puckerman." Jake teases as he stands up..

"Well this place helps you." Puck is quick on the draw before sighing. He holds a hand out to Jake. "You call me if you need something. I hardly have any blood family left and I'd like to keep hold of the ones that I do."

Jake hesitates slightly before extending his hand and grasping the extended one. "I'll . . . try and do that."

"Or Kurt." Puck suggests. "He's probably the least judgmental person I know. And he listens about everything.

"Sure." Jake says without hesitation. "I . . . I'll try to call him in a few days, or the next time something comes up."

Puck chuckles as he shakes his half-brothers hand. "It's Lima and you're in glee club . . . something will definitely be coming up."

"I'm not in glee club." Jake says as he drops Puck's hand.

Puck chuckles and slowly walks away. "Sure you're not."

"Wait." Jake calls out.

"Yes." Puck raises and eyebrow as he stops and looks back over his shoulder.

Jake shifts uncomfortably on his feet. "Can . . . have you heard . . . from our dad?"

Puck sighs. "A few months ago. And it's better that you don't meet him."

"Is he that bad?" Jake asks slowly.

"Yeah." Puck looks up to meet Jake's eyes. "Send me a text every now and then."

"Yeah." Jake says quietly as he watches Puck walk from the room.

Jake slowly looks down to his phone in his hand. He smiles as he sees the number in the text from his half-brother. He highlights the number and adds it to his contacts.

_Kurt . . . future half-brother-in-law._

Jake smiles as he sends off the first text.


	4. Makeover

"So I guess Noah was right." Kurt smirks into the webcam.

Jake rolls his eyes at his newest friend. "That doesn't mean anything."

"You joined the glee club . . . as he guessed." Kurt chuckles. "I'm pretty sure that that means something."

Jake rolls his eyes again. "Fine, but don't tell him."

Kurt takes a quick drink before chuckling. "Oh I will."

"Don't" Jake's eyes narrow.

"More power to the big brother." Kurt smiles deviously.

It's Jake's turn to roll his eyes. "You're a terrible friend."

Kurt chuckles and rolls over on his chest. "So . . . tell me more about this Marley. The one that you totally don't want to date." Kurt adds on sarcastically.

Jake chuckles nervously and sits back on his bed. "Umm . . . well she's really pretty. I actually have a picture of her."

Kurt's raised eyebrows are ignored by the boy as he digs his phone out of his pocket. Kurt watches with an amused smile as Jake scrolls through his phone.

"Here she is." Jake says as he turns his phone to the webcam.

Kurt is presented with a picture of the young brunette. "I already know what she looks like from the audtions." Kurt comments with a soft smile. "But she's pretty."

"I know right. And she has an amazing voice." Jake adds with a wide smile.

Kurt bites his lip before deciding on his choice of words. "So . . . Marley, now why isn't she your girlfriend?"

Jake shrugs. "We'd never work out."

"Why?" Kurt asks. "No one thought your brother and I would."

"You guys are different though." Jake says as if it explains everything."

"Oh yeah." Kurt chuckles softly. "How so?"

"Because Marley and I would never work." Jake repeats. "She's . . . she's this great girl that sees the best in people, past everything. And here I am . . . this boy that comes into her life when she doesn't need him."

"That's not much of a reason." Kurt smiles at some memories. "What else you got?"

"Well . . . I can't date her." Jake says with a sad smile. "I have my rep . . . and she's this . . . nobody in school." Jake hates to say it. "Like no one likes her or sees how great she is."

Kurt smiles softly at the boy. "I know what you mean."

"No you don't." Jake argues.

"Wanna bet?" Kurt smiles. "Your brother . . . high school jock and ladies man. Me . . . Kurt Hummel . . . out and proud gay fashionista. When we first started dating, Noah was so worried about protecting his rep that we almost didn't work. But then he got over it. He realized that for once . . . that something other than his rep might be worth it." Kurt smiles at the memory. "He got me."

Jake slowly smiles at the inspirational story. "So what do I do?"

"Well, your girlfriend." Kurt starts.

"Kitty." Jake supplies her name.

Kurt cringes his nose at the terrible name. "Yes . . . Kitty. You have to decide if she'll be the one for you in the long run. Otherwise, dump her and try for this Marley."

"So . . . just dump her." Jake guesses.

"No." Kurt says suddenly. "Find something . . . a reason to break up. Otherwise she'll just think that you broke up with her to be with another girl. That's a big no no."

Jake slowly nods and sighs. "Alright. I'll give it a try.

"Good. Let me know-" Kurt's cut off by the sound of his Skype going off. "I gotta go. You're brother is calling. I expect updates on everything." Kurt points sternly at the webcam.

"Yes sir." Jake mock salutes before clicking off of Skype.

Kurt rolls his eyes at the boy that reminds him of his own boyfriend those many years ago. Kurt clicks on the waiting call and smiles when his boyfriend appears.

"Hey babe." Puck says into the cam.

"Hey." Kurt smiles. "I'm really-"

"Don't Kurt." Puck cuts him off. "It's my own fault."

Kurt chuckles. "True. Next time stay away from her sheet music and she won't kick you out."

Puck groans. "I can't believe she did that. She should know that I can't keep spending money on hotel rooms."

Kurt smiles. "Well I guess she's lucky that she wasn't here for your welcome to New York gift."

Puck smirks into the camera. "And what a gift it was." He suddenly frowns. "How long do you think I'd get kicked out of the apartment if she did catch us?"

"Eternity." Kurt rolls his eyes. "And I'd never hear the end of it. We'd have to get her a new boyfriend to distract her."

Puck's eyes soften. "Still haven't heard from Finn?"

"Nope." Kurt answers with a sigh. "I was able to keep her busy for a little while, but she still thinks about him. I can tell."

"What'd you do?" Puck asks with genuine curiosity. "The only thing I can think of is introducing her to that Streisand chick."

Kurt rolls his eyes at his boyfriends lack of knowledge. "I didn't introduce her to anybody, well . . . except for my editor."

"Why your editor?" Puck asks as he rolls over on his chest to look into the webcam like Kurt.

"Well I decided to give Rachel a make-over, you know . . . to help her feel good like when I get one." Puck gives Kurt a goofy grin and nods. "Well I took her to work with me and my editor helped us pick out new clothes for her."

"Well that's awfully nice of her." Puck says with raised eyebrows.

"It is." Kurt nods in agreement.

"So when do I get to see Rachel?" Puck asks. "I want to see if it's possible for that Jew to get hotter."

Kurt raises an eyebrow. "You can see her when you return tomorrow. Or not if I kick you out."

"You wouldn't do that to me." Puck says, a little bit unsure. It doesn't help that Kurt raises an eyebrow, daring the boy to push him. "Fine." Puck sighs. "I'll be good."

Kurt chuckles, all seriousness gone. "I'll send you the video."

"Video?" Puck sounds confused.

"Yeah. We filmed while we helped Rachel." Kurt explains.

"My my babe . . . you've been awfully busy since I've been gone." Puck teases.

"Got to do something to fill my time." Kurt simply says.

"You know you could have stayed in the hotel with me." Puck smirks. "Just for one night."

"I couldn't anyways." Kurt tells his boyfriend. "I promised Jake I'd talk with him tonight."

"Really?" Puck is surprised. "Seems like you to are getting along."

"We are." Kurt smiles. "I've been helping him with girl problems."

"Wow." Puck's eyebrows shoot up. "How's that going?"

"Well . . ." Kurt smirks slowly. "Considering how much he's like you, it seems to be a repeat of our time back in high school."

Puck's eyes soften at the memories. "You know I'm still-"

"Sorry about high school, I know." Kurt smiles at his boyfriend. "And I forgive you."

Puck accepts the smile before grinning like a madman. "When is Rachel's next class?"

"Why?" Kurt asks slowly with narrowed eyes.

"Because I want to show you how sorry I am." Puck mock pouts.

Kurt's eyes lock on those lips. "Really . . . do tell."

* * *


	5. The Break-Up: Part 1

Kurt sneaks quietly into the kitchen. He stops when he sees Rachel fiddling with the toaster.

"Bad night?" He asks as he grabs a loaf of bread.

Rachel sighs and looks at him as she bites her lip. "What do you think?"

"Well if it was good then I'd need to take my ear-plugs back." Kurt says with a smile.

"Oh god no." Her face wrinkles in disgust. "I need those for when you and Noah are . . . intimate."

Kurt chuckles before pulling her close and looking down at her. "Seriously? How'd things go?"

"We didn't do anything." Rachel says with a sad smile. "He didn't even talk to me . . .we just . . . like laid there."

"Maybe you should have rode him." Puck yawns as he walks into the kitchen.

Rachel fake barfs as Kurt rolls his eyes.

"Morning babe." Puck says as he steals a kiss from Kurt's lips. "We still on for the park?"

"Yeah." Kurt turns back to the toaster and slides some bread in.

"Good. I'm just gonna get a shower before we go." Puck says before smiling deviously. "Would you care to join me?"

"Not today." Kurt says with aside smile as he nods towards Rachel.

Puck nods and moves to use their small bathroom.

"So-" Kurt stops when he looks up to see Finn coming from Rachel's room. "I'ma take this down to the park-" Kurt picks his toast out of the toaster and puts it on a plate. "-and watch drug deals go down." Kurt looks up at his brother. "It's good to see you Finn-Finn."

"You too little brother." Finn gives Kurt a small smile as Kurt moves away.

His phone suddenly beeps. He glances back at the awkward couple, already lost in the world, and clicks the hello button.

"One second." Kurt hisses into his phone before skipping over to his area of the flat and swinging the curtain around. He sighs before sitting down on his bed. "Hello." He says quietly into the phone.

"Kurt." Jake's voice enters the phone. "Are you alright? You sound . . . odd."

"I'm fine." Kurt chuckles. "It's just really awkward here right now."

"Really?" Jake sounds interested. "What's going on?"

"Just . . . a lovers quarrel." Kurt sighs.

"Wait." Jake's voice goes stern. "Are you and Puck-"

"No!" Kurt cuts him off. "It's not us. It's my roommate and my brother. They're . . . well I'm not sure if they're together anymore."

Jake laughs. "Good. Well I mean not good, but I'm glad it's not you and Puck. I mean I haven't really seen you guys together, but I've heard you both talk about each other. It seems to be good."

"Oh trust me." Kurt holds the phone between his head and shoulder as he slides on his shoes. "It's very good. But anyways, what did you call for?"

"I have some really good news." Jake's voice is full of excitement.

"Did you finally find your balls and ask Marley out?" Kurt teases.

"Hey." Jake chuckles. "I've got balls."

"Well then if you're anything like your brother, well . . ." Kurt lets out a shaky laugh. "Marley is one lucky chick."

"Ah dude!" Jake whines. "I don't want to hear something like that about him. Just . . . ahh. I can't get the image out of my head."

Kurt laughs into the phone. "Trust me. Neither can I half the time."

"Gross dude." Jake says with a shudder.

"And I suppose if we talk about Marley and . . . certain assets of hers. Now would we?" Kurt teases into the phone.

Jake chuckles. "Point taken."

"Now, tell me what's going on with you and Marley?" Kurt asks as he relaxes back on his bed.

"Well I wanted to talk to her, like you said, but I had no ideas." Jake admits. "But I found her at lunch today. And guess what . . . she's poor like I am."

Kurt eyebrows furrow with confusion. "Umm . . . okay. But I don't see how-"

"It gave us something to talk about/" Jake cuts him off to explain. "And . . . it seemed like we bonded somewhat."

Kurt smiles as he hears Jake's own smile in his voice. "So . . . how'd she react?"

"She was smiling." Jake says softly. "And then I told her that I dance?"

"You dance?" Kurt's eyebrows shoot up.

"She said the same thing." Jake chuckles. "But yeah. It's one of the secrets that I told her about me. And I guess you know too."

"You're secrets safe with me." Kurt promises.

"I'm pretty sure Puck can get anything out of you." Jake states.

Kurt slowly nods to himself. "Perhaps. Anyways, have you decided what you're going to do with . . . Kitty?" Kurt tastes the filthy name in his mouth.

"I know I want to break up with her, but . . . I still need a good reason." Jake sighs. "It's really hard because she seems to try and be nice around me, unless Marley's there."

"Then maybe you should hang with Marley more often." Kurt suggests.

"I guess." Jake says quietly.

Kurt bites the inside of his lip before gasping. "Hang on, you said you talked to her at lunch. That was only . . ." Kurt looks at his phone. "Ten minutes ago."

"Yeah." Jake says slowly. "Your point being."

"The point being is that you're still in school. Get to class." Kurt says firmly.

Jake chuckles. "Yes sir."

Kurt just rolls his eyes. " Call me later if anything else . . . happens." Kurt's mouth drops open slowly as he looks to his side to see Puck walking into his small room with a towel wrapped around his waist. "I . . . I have to go."

"He can hear Jake laugh. "I'll call you later. Bye Kurt." The boy hangs up.

Kurt drops his phone to the bed and licks his lip. Puck chuckles as he shuts the curtain behind him and saunters up to his boyfriend.

"Like what you see?" Puck teases in a husky voice.

Kurt nods before smirking. "You need to be more careful. I don't want Rachel to steal my boyfriend for being so hot."

Puck chuckles as he crawls onto the bed. "Well Rachel isn't here right now."

"She's not." Kurt's surprised, but still focused on his boyfriends wet body.

"Nope. Something about taking him to classes." Puck's hand move down his body and hook under the edge of the towel. "She didn't even give him a chance to change before she yanked him out of the door."

Kurt gulps and nods. "So, we're alone."

"Yep." Puck pops his lips on the 'p' before pulling the towel away.

Kurt's eyes slowly drift down his body. "So no lunch?"

"Maybe later." Puck mutters before pouncing on his boyfriend.


	6. The Break-Up: Part 2

"Dude . . . I'm not wearing a suit for a night out on the town. I didn't even bring a suit." Finn chuckles lightly.

"Finn. You can't just wear dad jeans and a rugby shirt to Callbacks." Kurt says as he continues to get the lint off of his shirt.

"What? What's Callbacks?" Finn asks with a confused look.

"This amazing bar that all the NYADA students go to. And Friday nights are the best because everyone gets up and sings. And it's where we're going tonight. And it's gonna be great." Rachel claps her hands with a big smile.

"So I have to dress up to go to a karaoke bar?" Finn turns on the couch to face Kurt as he walks over to them.

"Come on Finn. We'll let you sing Don't Stop Believing. Or something equally uplifting." Kurt teases.

"I don't . . . I don't know. I'm so out of practice. I haven't even sang in the shower since Nationals." Finn says dully as he lets his head fall back to rest on the couch.

Kurt is prevented from saying anything when they hear three knocks on the door. Kurt looks away from his brother. Kurt strides across the room and opens the door. He's met with a vision of red roses. A bouquet. Kurt smiles as the bouquet is lowered and Puck is revealed with a smile.

"Noah." Kurt lets out a laugh. "What are you doing here? I thought you had an inter-"

Puck cuts him off with a swift kiss to the mouth. Kurt looses all train of thought as he reaches up to cup Puck's face and kisses back.

"Puck man." Finn walks up to them with a smile.

Kurt reluctantly separates from his boyfriend before Finn pulls Puck into a bro hug. "Hey man." Finn pulls back. "I didn't see you yesterday."

"Yeah." Puck blushes as he looks down at his feet. "Kurt kept me pretty busy so you and Rachel would have some you time."

Finn smirks. Puck just shrugs, thinking dirty thoughts.

Kurt rolls his eyes before looking back at his boyfriend. "What happened to your interview?"

Puck shrugs. "They said they'd call."

"Did you even go?" Kurt asks with a raised eyebrow.

Puck shakes his head no, his knees cowering under Kurt's glare.

Kurt relents with a sigh. "What's with the flowers?"

"An apology." Puck bites his lip as he waits for Kurt to take the flowers.

"An apology?" Kurt raises an eyebrow as he touches the flowers. "These are a lot of flowers." His eyes glance to Puck. "What else do you have to say sorry for?"

Puck looks at his feet and mutters something under his breath.

"What was that?" Kurt leans closer.

Puck sighs before looking up to his boyfriend, all to aware that Rachel and Finn are watching with amused eyes. "I lost the key to the apartment."

Kurt groans. "Noah . . . what am I going to do with you?"

"Take me to the room and treat me like the bad boy I am?" Puck suggests with a hopeful smile as Finn laughs and Rachel gags.

Kurt takes a step closer and grazes his lips against Puck's. "Maybe later. If you behave."

"Oh I can." Puck says excitedly, easily getting involved with this game.

"Good." Kurt steps back and to the side, motioning for Puck to come in. "Go get ready and we'll see."

"Where are we going?" Puck asks as he walks into the small flat.

"Callbacks." Kurt says with a devious smile. "And you will be singing."

* * *

Kurt snuggles back into Puck's arms and claps as Rachel finishes singing.

Puck leans down and presses a soft kiss to Kurt's ear. "What do you know about this Brody kid?"

Kurt shrugs. "I know that he and Rachel share a mutual attraction, but . . ." Kurt glances to Finn. The boy is glaring Brody down. "But Rachel loves Finn. No matter what boy comes along, Rachel will always return to Finn. I think she was programmed that way."

"You make it sound like she's a robot." Puck teases, trying to lighten the somber mood that's fallen over them.

"Prove me wrong." Kurt says with a smirk.

Puck chuckles before unwrapping his arms from around Kurt. Kurt looks at him with a pout.

"Easy babe. I just want to sing something." Puck says as he stands up.

Kurt's eyes narrow with concern before nodding.

Puck smiles before heading over to the manager.

Finn leans towards Kurt. "Everything okay with you two?"

"Yeah." Kurt smiles. "Noah just wants to to sing." Kurt looks away from where his boyfriend is to look at Finn. "And you two?"

Finn bites his lip. "I'll let you know when I know."

Kurt nods before looking back up to see his boyfriend seated at the piano.

"Umm . . . hi guys. I'm Noah Puckerman. I'd like to sing a song to the most beautiful and perfect boyfriend that I could ever want." Puck sends him a soft smile. "Anyways, I wasn't always with him. Before I even got with him, I had to prove that I was worthy. Here is the song that won him over . . . and eventually his heart. The heart that I will _always_ . . . keep." Puck's voice cracks at the end. He breaks the silence by letting out a small chuckle into the microphone. "Here we go."

Kurt cracks a smile as he hears the music start.

_(Puck)_

_My life is brilliant._

Puck licks his lips and looks at Kurt, a world of emotions traveling between them.

_(Puck)_

_My life is brilliant._

_My love is pure._

Finn nudges Kurt in the shoulder with a smile.

_(Puck)_

_I saw an angel._

_Of that I'm sure._

Kurt stands up.

_(Puck)_

_He smiled at me on the subway._

_He was with another man._

Kurt sits down in a chair closer to the stage.

_(Puck)_

_But I won't lose no sleep on that,_

_'Cause I've got a plan._

Puck's voice cracks as a few tears leave his eyes, his eyes never breaking from Kurt's.

_(Puck)_

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful._

_You're beautiful, it's true._

Kurt sheds a few tears of his own as he hears the raw emotion in Puck's voice.

_(Puck)_

_I saw your face in a crowded place,_

_And I don't know what to do,_

_'Cause I'll never be with you._

Puck lets out a shaky breath as he shuts his eyes. Kurt leans forward, placing his elbows on his knees to prop himself up.

_(Puck)_

_Yeah, he caught my eye,_

_As we walked on by._

_He could see from my face that I was,_

_Flying high,_

Puck looks to the ceiling . . . the sky . . . the heavens . . . tears running down his beautiful tan face and over the proud smile.

_(Puck)_

_And I don't think that I'll see him again,_

_But we shared a moment that will last till the end._

Puck pulls away from the piano and holds his hand out to Kurt as he sings a capella.

_(Puck)_

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful._

Kurt holds his hand out and takes Puck's.

_(Puck)_

_You're beautiful, it's true._

Puck pulls Kurt down to sit in his lap.

_(Puck)_

_I saw your face in a crowded place,_

Kurt hides his face in the crook of Puck's neck as Puck leans around him to sing into the microphone.

_(Puck)_

_And I don't know what to do,_

_'Cause I'll never be with you._

Kurt pulls back and kisses Puck softly. Kurt takes a deep breath and sings with his boyfriend.

_(Puck and Kurt)_

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful._

There molded voices echo perfectly through the silent room.

_(Puck and Kurt)_

_You're beautiful, it's true._

They stare lovingly at each other, tears of happiness shown with pride.

_(Puck and Kurt)_

_There must be an angel with a smile on his face,_

Puck reaches around Kurt to play the piano over the last part of their song.

_(Puck and Kurt)_

_When he thought up that I should be with you._

Kurt leans down and kisses Puck on the temple.

_(Puck and Kurt)_

_But it's time to face the truth,_

_(Puck)_

_I will never be with you._

Puck clears his throat and looks away from Kurt. The entire place is quiet as Puck speaks into the microphone.

"The only lie in this song is that I am with him. And I will always be. I love him with all my heart." Puck chuckles softly before smirking. "And by doing this public declaration we will definitely be having hot sex tonight."

Kurt snorts and hides his face in Puck's neck as hoots, hollers, and cheers erupt from the patrons of Callbacks.


	7. The Role You Were Born to Play

Kurt sighs from where he lays on his bed. He's staring at his computer screen waiting for someone, anyone to get online. Today was his day off and he was all alone.

_Gahh . . . give me something to do._

Kurt groans as his fingers ghost along the top of his keyboard, wanting to do something. H nearly jumps when he hears his Skype ding. He quickly opens the chat and smiles.

"Jake. Finally I have someone to talk to." Kurt lets out a relieved sigh.

Jake chuckles before his eyes start questioning Kurt. "Why don't you have someone to talk to?"

"Be cause Rachel's gone." Kurt mutters. "She's been spending all her time at school practicing."

"Ah." Jake nods in understanding. "Well what about Puck?"

Kurt sighs. "Well he was supposed to get that job last week, but he never went."

"That sucks dude." Jake says sincerely.

"I know." Kurt mutters.

"Where is he then?" Jake asks. "What's he doing?"

"He had to go back to LA." Kurt grumbles.

"Seriously?" Jake's jaw drops as Kurt nods. "Dang dude. That really does suck. I thought for sure that you guys would never live apart again."

"Well that's what I was hoping for." Kurt explains. "But he knows someone there that says that he can get Noah a job. We talked about it and figured why not. We'll be together sooner or later anyways."

Well I'm still sorry for you. I know what it's like to be separate from someone you care about." Jake says softly.

Kurt's eyes narrow at the tone and he glares at Jake through the webcam. "I've heard. Care to update me since we haven't talked since last week."

"Sure." Jake shrugs. "Well did I tell you that I broke up with Kitty."

"Get out." Kurt smiles. "Oh I'm so happy for you. How'd you do it?"

"Right in front of Marley." Jake smiles proudly. "And it wasn't pretty. But it was worth seeing the smile on Marley's face."

"I'll bet." Kurt smiles at the boy. "So what happened then?"

Jake suddenly folds in on himself and bites his lip. "I panicked."

Kurt sighs. "What did you do?"

"I ran." Jake answers. "She started rambling on about sheet music and I panicked. I ran."

Kurt shakes his head and chuckles slightly. "Okay . . . when was this?"

"Umm." Jake looks up as he thinks before looking back to Kurt. "The day after we talked . . . I think."

"Dang." Kurt mutters. "Have you talked with her since?"

"Well." Jake says slowly as he breaths nervously.

"What happened?" Kurt asks, agitated. "What did you do this time?"

"It's what I didn't do." Jake snaps before letting out a shaky breath. "There's this new kid." Kurt closes his eyes and breathes out.

_This can't be good._

"His name is Ryder." Jake spits out the name. "We just started auditions and practice for Grease. And here he comes along with a big smile and Marley's practically bowing at his feet."

"I'm sure she's not." Kurt rushes to say.

"She is." Jake argues. "He defended her and her mom against Kitty. He's not afraid to be around her. It's just-" Jake lets out a frustrated groan as he flops back onto his bed.

"Hey. Come on. Have they said that they're dating?" Kurt asks.

Jake sits up quickly. "No. They're not dating, but . . . they're getting really close with each other. I don't like it." Jake pouts.

Kurt gives him a sad smile. "Well don't give up. At least not until she has a boyfriend. Then you stop any pursuit. You hear me?"

"Yeah. I hear you." Jake mutters with the same frown. "And it's also not helping that Kitty isn't giving up."

"What is she doing?" Kurt asks as his voice is filled with disgust as it always is every time they talk about the girl.

"She's acting jealous." Jake complains. "and she keeps bumping into Marley during rehearsals. Last time I had to actually pick her up and take her away. And on top of that, she likes Ryder too. At least I think."

"So let me get this straight." Kurt moves so he's sitting up. "You like Marley, who seems to like Ryder and possibly you. Good so far." Jake nods and Kurt continues. "Now Kitty likes you, but also like Ryder."

"Yeah. That's pretty much it." Jake nods.

"Don't forget that both you and Ryder like Marley." Kurt points out.

Jake grumbles and nods.

Kurt chuckles. "Well it seems like Kitty is jealous."

"Jealous?" Jake's eyebrows shoot up in surprise. "What does she have to be jealous about?"

"Well first off, you like Marley. Even if you tried not to, I'm pretty sure she saw you staring at Marley for too long, or something like that." Kurt explains. "And then she probably sees Ryder doing the same. Is Ryder attractive?" Kurt asks.

"I'm not gay dude." Jake says with a glare.

"I know that _dude_." Kurt chuckles. "In a non-gay way . . . is Ryder attractive. Compare him to celebrities that girls fall for."

Jake nods as he gets what Kurt's saying. He takes a deep breath to think. Kurt glances briefly at his phone. He sighs when he sees no new messages.

"Okay." Jake's voice gets Kurt's attention back. "He is, in a completely non-gay way." Jake stresses. "And I guess it doesn't help that he's always nice to everyone. And he's on the football team."

"Wow." Kurt nods, impressed. "Yep. Kitty is definitely jealous. She has two attractive guys going after this girl that's unpopular."

"Yeah." Jake agrees. "I guess it all make sense."

Kurt shrugs. "It's fairly easy to see. Even if I'm not there."

"But you could be." Jake says with a growing smile.

"What are you talking about?" Kurt asks, his voice full of hesitant suspicion.

"You can come see Grease when it opens up." Jake explains.

"That . . ." Kurt laughs. "That would be awesome. I would love to come see you guys."

"Sweet." Jake grins. "And then you can watch how they act around each other."

"Okay." Kurt nods before frowning and biting his lip. "It's going to take a lot to convince Rachel to fly out there with me. I think she'd panic if I left her alone for a few days."

"Well tell her that she can get closure from seeing Finn here." Jake suggests. "It should work."

"Yeah." Kurt agrees before his eyes narrow at Jake. "How'd you know they broke up?"

"Besides the fact that Finn is here . . . I've heard Sam and the other guys that are Finn's friends talking about it." Jake answers. "It's getting kind of old actually."

"Amen brother." Kurt chuckles. "Well I'll have to talk to her. I'll let you know in a few days, okay?"

"Sure dude." Jake nods. "But let me know so I can get you guys some tickets. I may not play Danny, but I have some pull around here."

"You're too cool for Danny." Kurt tells him. "And you don't have enough hair."

"Well if you're going to insult me, I'm just gonna leave you alone." Jake says with a mock-pout as his fingers go to exit out of Skype.

"No." Kurt jumps at the screen. "I'm sorry. Just don't leave me bored. It's boring."

Jake chuckles. "Easy Kurt."

Kurt nods and sits back, ready to not insult Jake again . . . at least not too much.

"So what do you want to talk about Kurt?" Jake asks as he finishes laughing.

"Hmm." Kurt purses his lips before smiling. "Are you Jewish?"

"Yeah." Jake says slowly.

"Good." Kurt claps his hands together. "What do you think about spending Hanukkah with Noah?"

* * *


	8. Glease: Part 1

"You're here." Jake's excited voice rushes through the phone. "You're actually here."

"Yes Jake." Kurt laughs into the phone as he stares up at McKinley from outside. "I'll be inside in a few minutes."

"Good." Jake lets out a shaky breath. "I really need someone here to support me."

"I'll see you backstage in a few. I just have to walk Rachel in." Kurt explains.

"Ah." He can practically hear Jake nodding. "The whole Finn thing."

"Yeah."

"Gotcha." Jake gulps. "Well hurry up dude."

Kurt chuckles before nodding to himself. "Alright then. Bye Jake."

"See you soon Kurt." Jake mutters into the phone.

Kurt lets out a shaky breath as he slides his phone back into his jeans.

_I really wish Noah would be here. It'd be like a mini-family reunion. At least I know I'll see him for Thanksgiving._

"Come on Kurt." Rachel calls out.

Kurt rolls his eyes before running up the awaiting girl and taking her hand. She smiles at him before pulling him into the school. They both take a breath as the step into the first hallway.

"Alright, just remember. No matter how many times people ask us we have to stick to our five autograph limit."

"I'm sure that will be no problem." Kurt says with a sad smile.

"It'll be fine." Rachel places a hand on Kurt's shoulder and smiles as they spot their lockers.

They both let out a small chuckle as they approach them.

"Oh look. It's your locker next to my locker." Kurt smiles as he reaches up to touch his former memory.

"Remember that time you got out of that date with Mercedes by saying you had a thing for me." Rachel teases

"Yeah it still burns my eyes to this day." Mercedes smiles as she approaches.

Rachel and Kurt let out small squeals as they pull Mercedes into individual hugs, rejoicing in the fact that they get to see their old friend.

"It's amazing you guys came to see the musical. Look these kids are ready to bring the house down." Mercedes says with pride.

"How are you? Tell us everything." Rachel says with a smile.

"Life is crazy busy. You know it's not easy balancing UCLA classes and recording back-up vocals or having Puckerman-" Mercedes is cut off when Puck runs up and pulls her into a hug from behind.

"Oh you know I'm not that bad." Puck teases before kissing her on the cheek.

"Noah." Kurt smiles and catches his breath.

Puck looks up at Kurt with a smirk. "Surprise."

"What are you . . ." Kurt trails off as his boyfriend approaches him and pulls him into a hug.

Kurt squeals with delight as he hugs his boyfriend. He can feel Puck smiling into his neck as he picks Kurt up off the ground.

Puck reluctantly sets Kurt down. He pulls back long enough to give Kurt a soft smile before pulling him in for a kiss.

They only pull away when they hear two throats clear.

Kurt pulls away slowly and smiles at his boyfriend. "What are you doing here?"

"Surprising my boyfriend and brother." Puck smiles before quickly kissing Kurt again before moving to his side and wrapping an arm around his waist. "So lets go to it."

"Oh you guys have to come backstage and say hi. They're gonna freak when they see who's here." Mercedes says with a singsong voice.

Kurt looks at Rachel and sees her reluctant smile before she takes Mercedes hand and follows her down the hallway. Puck and Kurt follow at a slower pace.

"Noah." Kurt smiles as he leans into his boyfriend, smelling his natural scent. "I can't believe you came."

"Well Rachel told me you guys were coming. And I figured that you and I could spend some time together after." Puck suggest. "Jake can even come hang with us for a while."

"That sounds nice." Kurt says with a smile.

"But he'll have to leave after a bit. You and I have some dirty fun to catch up with." Puck grins.

Kurt stops him and moves to stand in front of him. He leans up and kisses Puck softly. The bigger boys arms reach out and wrap around Kurt's waist, pulling him closer. Kurt lets his hands slide around his boyfriend and squeezes his backside through his jeans. Puck groans into his mouth.

"Come on Kurt." Rachel hisses at them. "At least be the grownup in your relationship."

Kurt looks over to the impatient Rachel and amused Mercedes and smirks. "I'm the grownup a lot of the time."

That's when he feels Puck press a kiss to his neck. "Lets just go."

Kurt sighs before nodding. "Alright." He pulls Puck over to the waiting girls. "I told Jake we'd see him before the show starts anyways.

Before anyone else can say anything, Mercedes pulls Kurt's hand out of Puck's and smirks at the boy. Rachel takes his other hand and the two girls start dragging Kurt away.

"Don't mind me." They hear Puck yell behind him. "I have a nice view either way."

Kurt chuckles as he leans into his girls. "Come on ladies. We gots a show for us to see."

* * *

Rachel clenches his hand once they step backstage, her eyes glued to Finn. Kurt carefully unravels his fingers and leans close to her.

"You don't have to talk to him." He suggest. "Just stay with me."

"No." Rachel shakes her head and smiles. "I'm just going to . . . congratulate him on the show." She looks past Kurt at Mercedes. "Come with me."

"Of course." Mercedes smiles before letting go of Kurt's hand.

The two girls connect their hands before walking over to Finn. Kurt doesn't look up as Puck steps up next to him. His eyes scan the stage and he smiles when he sees the boy he's been looking for.

"Puckerman." Kurt calls out with a smile.

Jake turns to look at Kurt and breaks out into a smile. Kurt wastes no time before running across the stage. Jake seems surprised and opens his arms and lets Kurt jump into his arms.

"Jesus Kurt." Jake grunt s at Kurt's sudden weight.

"Oh get over it." Kurt teases as he pulls away. "We're like best friends now and I like to hug."

"I can see that." Jake laughs before pulling a surprised Kurt in for another hug. "I'm really happy you're here."

"Me too." Kurt pulls back with a smile. "I can't wait to see you perform."

"It's not much." Jake shrugs. "Just a small part."

"That influenced millions." Kurt continues with a smile.

"I like the character." Puck says as he approaches the two with a small smile.

Jake glances at Puck and gulps nervously. Puck extends a hand. Jake glances at Kurt, who nods with a smile, before taking Puck's hand.

"Nice seeing you again." Jake says politely.

"Same to you." Puck smiles. "Just don't get all handsy with my boy and we'll be good."

"No problem there." Jake smiles before chuckling. "So what are you doing here? Kurt didn't say you were coming."

"He decided to surprise me." Kurt says with a soft smile.

"And you." Puck says with a smirk to his brother. "My presence today is a gift to you both." Puck chuckles before looking to Kurt. "I'm going to go find our seats. You okay being back here?"

"Yeah." Kurt nods before glancing at Jake. "I'm pretty sure he might be of some use at entertaining."

Puck smiles before leaning forward and kissing Kurt softly on the lips. "He is a Puckerman after all." Kurt chuckles against his lips. "Just don't leave me for him."

"Never." Kurt mumbles against his lips before pulling back. "Now go get me a good seat or you're grounded."

Puck's eyes widen at the words and he quickly nods. "See you soon then."

Kurt rolls his eyes at his retreating boyfriend before turning to Jake. The boy is staring away from him, captivated. Kurt turns to see some boy kissing Marley.

Kurt moves to Jake's side and takes his limp hand, trying to be support. "So I guess that's Ryder."

Jake gulps before slowly nodding. "Yeah. And apparently her new boyfriend."

"You don't know that until you hear them say it." Kurt says as he runs his thumb over the back of Jake's hand.

Jake nods and turns to Kurt with a smile, squeezing Kurt's hand to comfort himself. "Come on dude. Go get your seat. I'll be on soon."

Kurt bites his lip before leaning up and kissing the boy on his cheek. "Good luck."

Jake smiles before releasing his hand. Kurt lets out a shaky breath before going to join his boyfriend.


	9. Glease: Part 2

Kurt watches as Rachel gets up as the last number finishes up. Kurt looks to Puck with a frown.

"I'm surprised this thing with Finn has shaken her this much." Kurt comments.

"Well-" Puck shifts so he's holding Kurt closer into his side. "They've been off and on for the past three years. It's not surprising."

"I know." Kurt says as he looks down at his lap.

"Hey." Puck places a soft kiss on his temple. "Cheer up a bit. We just watched an amazing performance and Rachel will getting over Finn so much sooner because of this amazing performance."

Kurt rolls his eyes as he looks to his boyfriend. "You know what . . . just when I think you're about to be the wisest thing ever . . . you just ruin it. You know that?"

"Oh I know that." Puck smirks before leaning forward to give Kurt a soft kiss. "But I'm pretty sure you like my non-wise side. It's much more fun."

"Oh yeah." Kurt smiles before kissing Puck again. "So should I be the wise one?"

"No way." Puck dives for Kurt's mouth, but the boy pulls back with a laugh. "I like you're fun side."

"Oh I know you do." Kurt laughs before getting up out of his seat. "Now go find Jake. I need to get Rachel out of here before she ends up a sobbing mess."

Puck groans and flops back into his seat. "But I don't wanna."

Kurt raises an eyebrow before reaching out and taking each hand rest to lean over. "Well then." He places his lips by Puck's ear. "We won't do anything tonight and I'll take the handcuffs back." Kurt makes sure his lips graze across the sensitive ears.

Kurt pulls back with a smirk and chuckles at Puck's lust-filled eyes.

Puck stands up and presses himself against Kurt's body. "We have five minutes left here and Jake has an hour and a half max with us at the hotel. Then we use the handcuffs." He pulls Kurt in for a hard kiss before disappearing

_That boy is so whipped when it comes to those handcuffs. Then again . . . so am I._

Kurt smiles to himself as he pushes through the crowd, ignoring the looks from the people that were offended by his kissing display with Puck moments earlier.

_Grow up Lima. I'm the only gay kid here. You're about to see it happen sooner or later._

* * *

Kurt rounds the corner slowly and spots Rachel and Finn.

"Hey." He looks at Finn. "Mr. Schuester said he wanted to see you in the choir room."

Finn nods at them. "Bye." He looks down as he makes his way through the choir room through their former teachers office.

Rachel takes a deep breath before turning around and making her way towards Kurt.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asks softly, concern in his eyes.

Rachel shakes her head. "I just wanna go home." She stops in front of Kurt.

"I thought this was home." Kurt says softly, not knowing what to do to help her.

"Doesn't feel like it anymore." Rachel says with a sad smile.

Kurt nods and lets out a shaky breath. "Come on. You can spend tonight with your dads. I'm sure you'd feel better around them than me and Noah in a hotel room."

Rachel chuckles softly. "I partially agree . . . but then I'm partially sure that you just want another sex marathon since you haven't seen him in over a week."

Kurt gives her an apologetic smile as he places a hand on her arm. "Yeah . . . you're right."

Rachel rolls her eyes before looping her arm through his. "Let's find home."

* * *

Puck's eyes narrow as he approaches the boy. "Hello."

The boy turns and his eyes widen as he takes in Puck's big build. "Umm . . . hello."

"I'm Noah . . . Puckerman." Puck introduces himself and smirks when the boys eyes widen. "As in Jake's older brother."

"H-how can I help you?" The boy tries to smile.

"I'm just here to give you some friendly advice about Marley." Puck says as he glares down at the boy.

"Look whatever Jake told you-"

"Jake hasn't told me anything." Puck cuts him off. "I just know that he's interested in a girl name Marley. And Kurt likes to cover the phone so I can't here, but I know that you're somehow involved. Am I right?"

The boy slowly nods.

"Good." Puck continues. "So if you're gonna go for her, then go. Don't tempt her and get her confused between two boys. Trust me . . . it never ends good. So just go for it at once, or not at all."

The boy quickly nods.

Puck smirks at the boy before turning to walk away. "Nice to meet you Ryder." He calls over his shoulder.

* * *

"So where did you go earlier?" Kurt asks as they drop Jake off.

"What do you mean?" Puck asks as he starts the drive back to their hotel. "I went to find Jake."

"Jake found me." Kurt says slowly as he eyes up his boyfriend. "And then you just showed up at the car. Where were you?"

"I got lost." Puck explains as he gives Kurt an honest look.

"In a school that you went to for four years only half a year ago." Kurt points out with a small smile.

Puck gulps. "The crowds were big."

"Do I need to withhold sex tonight?" Kurt asks with a dangerous tone.

"You wouldn't." Puck's eyes narrow. "You're craving me as much as I'm craving you. Possibly more." He adds with a smirk.

Kurt raises an eyebrow before un-buckling his seat belt. He leans over the center console and puts his lips against Puck's ear.

"But you need me." He raises his hand to linger his fingers lightly across Puck's fast-breathing chest. "So bad . . ." He bites Puck lightly on the earlobe, grinning when a moan escapes the tan boys lips. "And so much."

"I was talking to the competition." Puck spits out, unable to control himself.

Kurt sits back in his seat with confused eyes. "Competition?"

"For Jake." Puck explains, his heart still pounding.

"Why didn't you just say so then Noah?" Kurt asks, confused by the boys actions.

"Well I didn't want you telling him and then him getting mad for getting involved." Puck confesses.

Kurt smiles and takes the boys hand. "That's really sweet Noah, but I wouldn't tell him that. Just like I don't talk to you about his stuff."

"I know babe." Puck smiles as he rubs his thumb over the back of Kurt's hand. "So are we-"

"Yes." Kurt chuckles. "We're still using the handcuffs."

Puck lets out a little whoop.

* * *


	10. Dynamic Duets

"Hey little half-bro." Puck smiles into the web-cam. "How's it hanging?"

"It's hanging good." Jake smiles.

"So what's up? I'm kind of on break right now." Puck says softly.

Jake's eyes narrow at his half-brother. He sees the boy wearing a red vest looking thing.

"What-" Jake cuts himself off with the shake of his head. "Never mind. We're waiting on Kurt. I asked him to join in. It . . . it's kind of something that I need to talk to both of you about."

"Sounds serious dude." Puck's eyes narrow in concern. "But yeah. Wait for Kurt. He's good with that stuff."

"That's why I asked him." Jake says slowly.

Puck rolls his eyes. "Anyways, Kurt's pretty busy with his job so he might be late. Do you have anything else that you want to talk about while you have me?"

"Hmm." Jake purses his lips. "Well there is some girl, but Kurt's been helping me with her."

"Hang on." Puck leans closer to the camera. "Kurt . . . Kurt's been helping you with girls? My Kurt?"

"Yeah." Jake chuckles. "He's really good at it. I got a girlfriend out of it."

"Really?" Puck is surprised again before frowning. "Kurt never mentioned anything."

"It's my fault." Jake quickly says, not wanting to cause any trouble between the couple. "I asked him to keep it a secret. To be honest . . . I'm surprised he held out on you. But I'm happy that he was there for me. He's been a good friend." Jake quickly decides to give honest compliments so Puck's not angry with Kurt. "And he's given me great advice."

"I'm sure he has." Puck settles for a smile. "He's always been good with advice."

Jake purses his lips.

_Dang it. I shouldn't have said anything, or at least talked to Kurt first._

Jake's smile gets wider when another web-cam opens. The black screen blinks to life and he sees Kurt.

"Hello Kurt." Jake smiles.

"Morning Jake." Kurt smiles before yawning and smiling wider. "Hello Noah."

"Hey babe." Puck's smile seems forced now.

Kurt notices a flicker in Kurt's expression, but the boy quickly smooths it over with another file.

"So not that I don't mind talking with you too, Jake, you said this was important." Kurt assumes.

"Yeah." Jake quickly nods and gets his thoughts together. "Umm . . . our-your Nationals trophy was stolen."

"What?" Puck nearly yells while Kurt gasps. "What do you mean stolen?"

Jake sighs. "Well yesterday we went to the choir room as usual and it was just missing."

"And we're just hearing of this now." Puck growls. "We earned that trophy."

"I know that Puck." Jake reassures him. "But Finn didn't want everyone making a big deal about it."

"Stupid Finn." Puck mutters under his breath.

"Calm down Noah." Kurt says calmly to his angry boyfriend. "Jake, what happened next?"

"Well we found a laptop. It was left by some guys from a school that you beat last year. I already forgot the name." Jake answers honestly.

"What was on the laptop?" Kurt presses.

"Pretty much a want us to toss Sectionals and then we can have our trophy back." Jake explains.

"The hell!" Puck yells. "That's it. I'm coming down so I can beat some punk kids-"

"Easy Noah." Kurt cuts him off, his voice firm. "That won't solve anything."

"Whatever." Puck grumbles before sitting back away from his laptop and web-cam.

Jake bites his lip before pushing on. "Anyways . . . I was talking to Sam about it. We figured that there's no way that we're going to throw Sectionals. We'd never do that. But we did come up with another plan." Jake says slowly. "But I wanted to ask you both on what you think about it."

"I'm sure Kurt can tell you everything." Puck says in a low voice.

Kurt's eyes go dark. "Noah . . . what's going on with you?"

"Nothing." Puck snaps.

"It's not noth-"

"It's nothing." Puck cuts him off with a growl. "Now tell us your _damn_ plan Jake!"

Both Kurt and Jake's jaws drop as Puck's anger seems to rise. Kurt gulps and looks at Kurt. Kurt gives him a short nod, but he can tell that Kurt has his eyes on his laptop screen that shows Puck.

"Well . . ." Jake starts slowly. "Sam and I were going to break into Dalton and steal it back."

"You're going to what?" Kurt leans closer to his web-cam. "Are you insane or something?"

"No, but-"

"I think it's a good plan." Puck cuts Jake off. "Otherwise you'll seem like pushovers and they'll keep doing it."

"No Noah." Kurt looks confused. "You don't-you shouldn't do that. That's just stupid and you could get caught. Do you realize how much trouble you can get for breaking onto another schools campus?"

"The same amount that they could get on the guys that stole the trophy." Puck answers with a smirk. "I say go for it Jake. Be a leader for the glee club."

Jake glances over at the Kurt part of his screen nervously.

Kurt just sighs. "Fine Jake. Do what you want? You know where we stand."

"Then I'm out." Puck quickly says before his web-cam disappears.

Kurt lets out a shaky breath and runs his hand through his hair. "Jake . . . did Noah do, or say anything before? Something that made him . . . angry?"

Jake bites his lip. "I told him how you were helping me with Marley." Jake says slowly. "He seemed surprised that you were helping me. Honestly Kurt, I thought you told him everything."

"But I told you I wouldn't." Kurt says softly before shaking his head. "Don't worry about it. I'll . . . I'll talk to him."

"Are you sure?" Jake's feeling guilty. "I mean, I haven't seen him like this before."

"That's because it's been a very long time." Kurt mutters before clearing his throat. "I haven't seen him that agitated since before we started dating."

Jake's eyes go soft. "Listen Kurt . . . I-"

"You don't have to apologize Jake." Kurt gives him an encouraging smile. "Just get that trophy back, okay?"

"You got it." Jake smiles.

"Good." Kurt sighs again. "Well I have to go. Trying to get everything ready for Thanksgiving."

"Yeah." Jake gulps and nods. "I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Sure Jake." Kurt smiles before clicking off.

* * *

"What is your problem?" Kurt all but yells into his phone.

"It's nothing Kurt." Puck's voice is void of emotion.

"Please talk to me Noah." Kurt sighs and his voice goes soft. "I can't help if I don't know what's going on."

"Nothing is going on Kurt." Puck says firmly before letting out a shaky breath.

"Puck, babe, I need your help." Kurt's eyes widen as he hears a female voice coming from Puck's side of the conversation.

"Damn." Puck swears. "I have to go Kurt."

"Noah-"

"Bye." Puck hangs up.

Kurt locks his jaw as he feels stinging tears come to his eyes.

_Noah . . . he wouldn't do that. He wouldn't. He . . . he'd never cheat on me._


	11. Thanksgiving

"Hey." Jake's voice comes through the phone. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Kurt says more to himself before clearing his throat. "Umm, why are you calling?"

"Sorry." Jake sounds hurt. "I can . . . I can call later."

"No." Kurt shakes his head. "This . . . you're fine. We're fine."

"What's going on?" Jake asks, concern in his voice for the boy that has become family to him.

Kurt lets out a shaky sigh as he falls back onto his bed. "Umm . . . it's Noah." He sighs. "He . . . he hasn't called me back, or anything since we've last talked. And even that wasn't a good talk."

"Did you guys talk after we all cammed?" Jake asks, something in his voice that makes Kurt narrow his eyes.

"We did, but . . . there was someone in the background. A woman." Kurt adds quietly before getting all worked up again. "And now he's not calling me back and . . . I don't want to think the worst but I don't know what else to think."

"Well he's not with a woman." Jake says quickly.

"I'd like to think so too, but I have no proof." Kurt groans before suddenly sitting up. "How do you know he's not with a woman? Have . . . has he talked to you?" Kurt asks softly.

Jake sighs. "He's actually here. In Lima."

"What?" Kurt scrambles over his bed to get to his laptop. "What on earth is he doing there?"

"Finn asked him to be an adviser of sorts." Kurt can hear Jake shift around on his end. "They're helping us prepare for Sectionals."

"Oh." The news shocks Kurt.

_What are you doing Noah? You should have told me if you were going to be in Lima for Thanksgiving._

"Should I . . . should I have not said anything again?" Jake quickly asks, nervousness entering his voice. "Dang it. I think this is becoming a thing. Speaking before I think, or not really thinking and saying things that shouldn't be said and-"

"Jake." Kurt cuts off Jake's rant. "Breathe." Kurt takes a deep breath with Jake. "Now, it's not your fault. I'd like to say it's Noah's fault, but it might be both of ours. I don't know. I don't know what's going on." Kurt lets out a frustrated sigh. "Never mind that. Umm . . . why did you call in the first place? You sounded urgent when you first called."

"It's about Marley actually." Jake hesitates given the conversation they've been having, but continues on as Kurt asks. "She's been a little . . . out of character for a while."

Kurt frowns, but is relieved to have something to put his mind to. "What do you mean?"

"Well . . . she keeps skipping lunch to practice for Sectionals." Jake says slowly.

"Well I know Rachel did the same." Kurt reassures him. "She took her lunch with her, but she practiced all of the time."

"Well it's not just that." Jake argues. "She's been canceling our dates every time I want to take her out . . . she's just been . . . not herself. She's always been this happy and spirited girl. That's why I first started liking her. But now . . . but now . . . it's not her. It's just this projection that she tries to get everyone to see."

Kurt bites his lip. "Just talk to her. She might just be nervous about Sectionals. After all, it's her first time performing in front of such a big crowd. Maybe she's working her nerves up."

"Yeah . . . maybe." He can tell that Jake is thinking things over. "I'll have to talk it over with her. And hey, I'll let you know how things go tomorrow. It is Sectionals after all."

"Yeah. On Thanksgiving of all days." Kurt mutters. "I don't see the point with that."

"Ticket sales maybe?" Jake guesses before sighing into the phone. "So please tell me, why are you not coming home for Thanksgiving? I thought that this was a time for family?"

"It is." Kurt nods to himself. "But . . . well I guess that it doesn't matter with me telling you this. But . . . I used a lot of money to buy a plane ticket. For Noah." Kurt adds softly. "I was going to pay for him to come back up here for Christmas, but . . . I don't think that that's going to happen now. I'll probably try and get my money back on it, but I won't be going home for Christmas either."

"Well that's sad." Jake mutters. "Well maybe you and Puck will be able to fix everything before Christmas. You have a month."

"Yeah." Kurt mutters. "Maybe."

* * *

"You're an idiot." Jake all but yells at his brother.

"Woah." Puck grabs his brothers arm from where they're in the side-stage, New Directions waiting to go on. "What's this all about?"

"You and Kurt." Jake answers, the venom still in his voice. "Do you have any idea what you're doing to him?"

Puck glares at his half-brother. "What goes on between Kurt and me . . . it has _nothing_ to do with you."

"Bull." Jake spits. "You're my half-brother and Kurt . . . Kurt is one of the best _damn_ things in my life right now. Every time I talk to Kurt, I feel happy and better. So whoever makes him upset . . . it has everything to do with me." Jake has to bite back his tongue from saying more, so he lets out a shaky breath. "Why are you doing this to him?"

"Doing what?" Puck looks away from Jake, choosing to stare off into space.

"Ignoring him." Jake's voice is quiet. "You guys have been together for over two years . . . you shouldn't ignore him. Especially if he doesn't know why." Jake risks another step closer to Puck. "I can tell that he's been crying." He can see Puck become more tense. "He's scared because the so-called love of his life has cut off _all_ contact. The last thing he heard was you hanging up on him after he heard some women in the background calling you babe and asking for help."

Puck turns his glare on Jake. "He . . . he thinks that I'm . . . god he's stupid. He'd know I'd never cheat on him."

"Does _he_?" Jake steps closer into Puck's personal space. "Would you believe him if he had another guy in the background calling him babe, and then spending the better part of _three_ weeks ignoring you." Puck clenches his jaw and Jake gives him a humorless chuckle. "That's what I thought." Jake steps back. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go talk to my girlfriend. You know what talking is right? It's something you do with your partner when you're in a _relationship_." Jake turns to walk away, but stops. "You know, I used to think of you as this really cool guy. I mean you were able to handle Quinn, and you helped Ryder with his dancing, but now that I see you like this . . . _this_ . . . I don't even know what to call you anymore." Jake tosses his hands up and continues walking away.


	12. Swan Song

"Hey." Kurt smiles into the camera, taking in the tired eyes of his newest and most trusted friend. "How is everything? How's Marley?"

"Everything's good." Jake says slowly before shaking his head. "No. It's not. Glee club broke up."

"They did?" Kurt's shocked. "What? When?"

"Last week." Jake sighs as he runs a hand over his tired face. "I'm sorry I haven't had a chance to talk to you this week. It's been hectic. Most of us have been running around so we can find new things to do."

"Wow." Kurt shakes his head, the shock. "What have-what have you chosen? Or have you chosen? An activity I mean? A club?"

"Basketball." Jake chuckles. ""It's not bad, and at least I have Ryder with me. I just don't get along with the other guys."

"That's because you're too mature for the likes of McKinley." Kurt smiles before frowning. "But I'm sad to hear about the glee club. I didn't think it would ever end."

"Well it's not over, at least for the most part." Jake assures Kurt. "I know that Finn still wants us to meet and stuff, but we'll see how long that can go without the choir room. Yes the choir room." He quickly says when Kurt's eyebrows shoot up. "But stop worrying about it. There's nothing you can do."

Kurt bites his lip before nodding. "Fine. I'll just rant to Rachel."

Jake laughs. "That's perfectly fine."

Kurt chuckles softly. "So what about my next question?" Kurt presses. "How are things with Marley?

"She's getting better. I'm guessing you heard about her falling at Sectionals?" Jake assumes.

Kurt nods. "Tina texted me about it. I guess this is why glee club broke up?"

"Yeah." Jake nods. "But umm . . . I'm not sure exactly."

Kurt narrows his eyes at the boy "What do you mean by not exactly? You're her boyfriend, right?"

"Well." Jake clenches his teeth and sighs. "I mean . . . I haven't really talked to her. It's like with you. I've just been too busy."

"But I'm just a friend." Kurt shakes his head, confused. "She's your girlfriend and she just went through something big."

"I know that, Kurt. But I . . . I don't know what to do. She was canceling all our dates and I found out that she was starving herself, and making herself puke. I don't know how to handle that Kurt." Jake's voice is shaky. "I'm just a teenager, Kurt. I'm not supposed to be worrying about the next time my girlfriend faints, or throws-up. And I know that sounds a bit harsh, and that I'm supposed to be helping her, but I can't right now. I'm not . . . I'm not built for t-

"Jake!" Kurt has to raise his voice to break the boy out of his rambling. "Listen to me." He waits for the boy to let out a shaky breath before continuing. "It is not your job to be worrying about her. But it is your job to be worried for a friend, and to be there in case she needs you, or your help. Does that make sense?"

"It does Kurt, but I just don't know." Jake sighs. "I care for her, I just can't be worrying all the time."

"Then you let her be your friend, or your girlfriend." Kurt gives Jake an encouraging smile. "And when you see something wrong, then you act. Otherwise you should just be subconsciously aware. That way the rest of your energy can be focused on the other things in your life. But then if she needs you, you'll be there for her."

Jake gives Kurt a small smile. "I think I'll have to try that."

"That's right you should." Kurt chuckles. "Just think of me when you start over-thinking about her."

"I will definitely think about you." Jake smirks. "Just don't think about me that much."

Kurt snorts. "Please. I have No-" Kurt stops speaking and his smile drops.

"Geez Kurt." Jake lets out a shaky breath. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean-"

"Don't." Kurt cuts him off with a shake of his head. "Don't worry about it. It's nothing."

"It is, Kurt." Jake gives Kurt a sad smile. "I see Puck almost everyday, and I feel so angry at him."

"Don't Jake." Kurt leans forward. "Don't worry about it. We're just . . . taking a break. I think." Kurt adds on before shaking his head. "I'm sure I'll be able to talk to him soon."

"Do you . . . do you want me to talk to him? Maybe I can knock some sense into him." Jake gives Kurt a comforting smile.

"Don't." Kurt shakes his head as he stares Jake down. "Don't worry about him, or us. Just focus on school, and Marley, and glee club."

"I'm focusing on you too Kurt." Jake says with a smile. "You're my best friend right now and I'm not going to leave you alone with this. Or alone with Rachel." Jake and Kurt chuckle. "Because from what you've told me about her, it'll be bad."

Kurt smiles. "So besides my current problems, is there anything new with you?"

"No." Jake shakes his head. "Not really. What about with you?"

Kurt bites his lip before shaking his head. "No."

Jake raises an eyebrow. "Really?"

Kurt smiles at the boy before leaning over his laptop to get something, giving Jake close-up of the boys clothed crotch. "Wow Kurt. I didn't know we were to that point in our friendship."

Kurt sits back and glares at the boy. "That's not funny."

"Oh you know it is." Jake teases.

Kurt rolls his eyes before showing Jake a large white envelope. "Anyways . . . I got this."

"What is it?" Jake asks, noticing a nervous twitch in Kurt's fingers. "Is it bad?"

"I don't know." Kurt says softly before looking back at his laptop, at Jake. "I . . . I umm . . . I sang for NYADA last night."

"Isn't that the fancy school that Rachel's going to?" Jake asks.

Kurt nods. "Yeah."

"So you auditioned then?" Jake asks, to which Kurt slowly nods. "And I'm guessing you haven't opened it?"

Kurt shakes his head. "No." His voice comes out soft. "I'm kind of afraid to."

"Just open it Kurt." Jake smiles to the boy. "You've been told no once. It shouldn't be that bad this time, plus you still have your job, so it's not like it's all or nothing."

Kurt bites his lip, thinking. "That's true, I guess."

"Open it Kurt." Jake says firmly. "Or I'll use money I don't have to come kick your butt."

Kurt snorts. "Please. Guilting me into this won't work."

"Then open it." Jake presses.

Kurt chuckles before turning the envelope right side up and sliding his finger through the topside, letting the small fold pop open. Kurt lets out a shaky breath before shimmying the stack of papers out. Kurt looks back to Jake and only sees a a comforting smile. Kurt smiles back before looking down at the papers, his eyes widening slightly.

"Well . . ." Jake waits for a second before continuing. "What does it say?"

Kurt looks back at Jake with wide eyes. "I've been accepted."

Jake smiles wide. "That's great Kurt. Congrats."

"Thanks." Kurt's voice is small, unbelieving.

Jake's smile falters a bit before he speaks. "You should tell Puck."

Kurt's throat seems to close up. "No."

"Kurt-"

"I can't Jake." Kurt cuts him off. "I've tried calling him and he doesn't answer. Why should I be disappointed while I'm happy now?"

Jake sighs before nodding. "Fine. But call your dad or something. I shouldn't be the only one that knows."

Kurt smiles. "Alright. We'll talk later right?"

"Just text me and let me know when you'll be on." Jake nods before waving to the camera. "I'll see you later."

"Yeah." Kurt smiles and nods.

The screen goes black. Kurt can't help the excited chuckle that breaks his lips. He pushes away from his laptop and climbs off of his bed with the acceptance papers. He walks across the room, looking for his phone. He spots it next to the door. As he makes his way over to get it, he glances down at the papers, an unbelieving smile on his face. Next thing he hears is his front door sliding open. He looks up to see Rachel.

"Oh my god, what happened?" Rachel drops her purse and takes a hesitant step forward.

"I-I got my NYADA letter." Kurt says unsure, as he looks at Rachel. "I got in."

"You got in." Rachel makes her way towards the boy with a wide smile. "Oh my-"

Her voice is muffled into Kurt's shoulder as she pulls him into a hug. Kurt smiles into the hug, happy that things might be alright.


	13. Glee Actually: Part 1

"I can't believe this is where you live." Jake's voice is in awe as he stares at the nice pool.

"I'm just renting." Puck shrugs. "Think if I buy, it'd be up in the Hills."

Jake slowly nods.

"Excuse me."

Jake nearly jumps out of his skin as he and Puck turn around.

_That voice._

Before them is a well-dressed woman. "Aren't you the guy that cleans our pool?" She's quick to ask as Puck stands up.

"Yeah Mrs. Cross." Puck stumbles through his words nervously. "Hey. Thought you were in Hawaii for Christmas."

Realization dawns over Jake and he looks back to the pool.

"Yeah we came back early." She purses her lips. "You have five minutes until I call the police."

The woman turns and walks back into the house.

Jake stands up and looks at his half-brother. "Dude, why did you lie to me?"

"Because I didn't think you'd be impressed by my apartment in the Valley filled with Ikea furniture I never figured out how to put together." Puck leans down and starts picking up his stuff.

Jake pulls his shirt on and sighs. "So . . . is this your big secret?"

"Don't-"

"The reason that you've been avoiding Kurt." Jake continues on. "I can't believe that this is why."

"Are you serious?" Puck's voice goes low. "You think that my boyfriend is going to love how pathetic my life has become. How . . . how I'm barely getting by? How I had to go back to cleaning pools because I couldn't get an actual job? How . . . how I can't give him the life that he deserves?" Puck's voice goes soft and broken. "I don't deserve Kurt anymore."

"You're such an idiot." Jake lets out a humorless chuckle. "You deserve Kurt because he chose you. You know that he doesn't care if you have a job or-or if you clean pools. He loves you because you're you."

Puck shakes his head, disbelieving in his half-brothers words. "I'm not talking about this anymore. Don't." He quickly adds when Jake opens his mouth to speak. "Listen dude, I'm sorry for ruining your Christmas."

"Don't." Jake shakes his head before deciding to drop the previous issue. "Listen, if we leave now, we'll back it back to Lima by Christmas Eve. We'll spend Christmas together."

* * *

Kurt glances over at the couch. He has a blanket folded over the couch, ready for him when he wants to sleep. He decided to give his dad the bed. He knows Burt has back problems on top of everything else. Kurt sighs before standing up. He had spent a better part of the night, Christmas Eve, alone, sitting by the Christmas tree.

_I guess Noah and I are done. He hasn't called me in . . . so long. Not even on Christmas Eve._

Kurt sighs and looks back to the twinkling tree before leaning down and unplugging the lights from the outlet, not wanting to risk the fire hazard. He sighs as he makes his way over to the couch, falling down on it in his Puck's old t-shirt and a pair of basketball shorts, Puck's as well.

Kurt shifts a bit to get more comfortable. He reaches down and takes his phone from his pocket and reaches out to place it on the small table, but stops. He quickly pulls the phone back and turns it on. He only hesitates slightly before opening his contacts and scrolling through the list. He stops on that number before backing up a few for the next number. He quickly clicks call and holds it to his ear.

The phone rings a few times before Kurt hears his voice. "Hello."

"Hey." Kurt smiles, happy to have some sort of comfort at the end of the long day.

"Hi Kurt." He can hear Jake's own smile through the phone. "I expected a call on Christmas, but not just after midnight. I figured it'd be later on in the day."

"Yeah." Kurt says softly before clearing his throat. "It's been a long day and I was hoping that you'd be awake. I'm not disturbing you am I?"

"No." Kurt narrows his eyes at the hushed tone. "I'm just-can you . . . give me a second?"

"Sure." Kurt nods to himself as he hears rustling coming through on the phone, followed by quiet footsteps.

Kurt reaches up and places the phone on the arm of the chair. He pulls the blanket up to his chin and rolls onto his side. He quickly slides a hand out to grab the phone before returning it to his ear.

"-there?" Jake finishes.

Kurt gulps. "Sorry. What was that? I had to set my phone down for a second?"

Jake chuckles and it seems louder now. "I asked if you were still there. Which is obvious now." Kurt smiles. "I had to step outside."

"That's fine." Kurt chuckles before letting out a shaky breath. "So how are you? How is everything?"

"Good. Good." He can hear some hesitancy in Jake's voice. "I've been spending some time with the family for a bit."

"That's good." Kurt smiles only briefly before it falters. "Family? I thought you said you only had your mom."

"Well . . . Puck and his mom are here too." Jake reluctantly admits.

"Oh." Kurt's caught off guard.

_Well, I'm happy that I know they're both with people that love them._

"That's good." Kurt says genuinely. "It's about time both of you extended your family.

"Yeah." Jake chuckles softly before his tone becomes serious. "Are you sure this is okay? I mean, you said you're not sure where you and Puck stand."

"I'm fine." Kurt says softly. "Honestly."

"Okay." Jake says slowly before letting out a shaky breath. "So what's up? I'm assuming you wouldn't call me so late unless you needed to talk. Even if it's Christmas."

Kurt lets out a shaky breath before opening his mouth. "Dad has prostate cancer."


	14. Glee Actually: Part 2

Jake opens and closes his hands tightly as he walks back into the Puckerman household. Puck had moved home with his mother and to be honest, the small house is much bigger than the two-closet roomed house that he and his mom reside in. He looks towards the laughter that echoes from the house. It comes from the kitchen where tons of food and drinks have been made. They had been going at it since they decided to leave Breadsticks.

Jake steps up the the archway and stops. Both his and Puck's mothers have been drinking themselves beyond senseless, laughing at everything and bonding.

_Or they've drank enough to where they don't recognize their baby daddies other mama._

Jake smiles to himself before his eyes land on Puck. The boy is sitting back alternating his mouth with the can of soda in one can and a slice of ham in the other.

"Puck." Jake calls out among the loud laughter of the two older ladies. "We need to talk."

"We can talk later dude." Puck laughs. "Come on. Sit down and eat."

"No." Jake says loudly, his voice strained.

Puck's eyes finally land on his half-brother and his smile drops slightly. Even though Jake didn't know Burt personally, he still felt for the boy. He knows what it's like to be without a father, knowing it'd be hard to lose a father you've known your entire life. And with the way that everyone talks about the man, it just makes more of an impact. Puck narrows his eyes at the boy before nodding and standing up.

Jake pushes himself from the archway and makes his way to the living room. He bites his lips as he runs his fingers together. He reaches the chair across the other side of the room before he turns around, finding his half-brother waiting in the doorway.

"What's up?" Puck asks as he walks into the room.

Jake lets out a shaky breath. "You need to call Kurt."

Puck's smile drops. "I thought we were done with this."

"It's Christmas." Jake tries his first argument. "Just call him to check up, say hi. You need to say something. Especially today of all days."

"I'm not going to Jake." Puck looks down at his feet. "Especially now that I'm stuck back here in Lima, no way. He'll think I'm even more pathetic than I already am."

"He will not." Puck growls.

"He loves you."

"NO-" Puck stops after the small yell and takes a deep breath. "I know . . . he might have loved me once. There's nothing-"

"He will never stop loving you." Jake cuts him off, his voice low. "He-

"Stop i-"

"His dad has cancer!" Jake yells.

Puck has his mouth already open to yell back, but now it just hangs open. Jake's chest is heaving from their small argument. Jake's eyes take in his half-brothers now shaking figure. Jake takes a few steps forward.

"Puck." Jake's at a loss for words.

"Don't." Puck shakes his head as he steps back and lets his back hit the wall with a thud.

Jake's eye's dart back and forth as he tries to explain more. "It's prostate cancer. Kurt found out earlier today and-"

"Don't."

"And he really needs someone to lean on. I can only do so much." Jake continues on before stopping as Puck starts.

"Don't. Just stop it Jake. Stop it!" Puck yells, his voice panicky as he looks at his step-brother.

Jake isn't able to open his mouth again before Puck bolts from the room. The next thing he hears is the sound of the front door slamming shut. Jake lets out a shaky breath as he looks around the room, at a lost of what to do.

"Jake." Jake hears his mother call his name. "What's going on there?"

Jake clears his throat. "Nothing."

"It's probably just Noah having one of his temper tantrums." He hears Puck's mother call out with a laugh.

_But . . . this is serious._

* * *

Kurt groans and squeezes his eyes as he wakes up to his phone going off

_I curse you vile electronic._

Kurt rolls over and yelps when he rolls off the couch. "Damn phone."

Kurt sighs and lets out a shaky breath as he pushes himself up to his hands and knees. He sits back on his butt before reaching over and taking his phone. His heart seems to stop as he reads the name on the phone. He lets out a shaky breath before getting to his feet and sitting back down on the couch, his blanket pooled around his feet.

He holds his breath as he brings the phone up to his ear and hits the call button. He doesn't say anything, not wanting to scare the boy off.

All he hears is the sound of someone breathing before, "Kurt."

Kurt brings his hand to his mouth in time to stop out the shuttering breath from being heard. He shuts his eyes and bows his head, thinking. He hears the voice let out a shaky breath of his own.

Kurt licks his lips before opening his mouth. "N-Noah."

He hears Puck's breath hitch. "Kurt."

Kurt gulps and waits.

_He has to make the first move. This is all him._

Kurt listens to the silence a bit more, only interrupted by the busy life of New York around him. But he's not listening to that. He's listening to his boyfri- . . . Puck's breath.

_I don't even know if we're boyfriends anymore. It's been so long since we've actually talked._


	15. Glee Actually: Part 3

Kurt gulps and waits.

_He has to make the first move. This is all him._

Kurt listens to the silence a bit more, only interrupted by the busy life of New York around him. But he's not listening to that. He's listening to his boyfri- . . . Puck's breath.

_I don't even know if we're boyfriends anymore. It's been so long since we've actually talked._

"Kurt . . ." Kurt closes his eyes and can't help the shiver that runs through his body.

"Noah-"

"Jake." Puck quickly interrupts him. "J-Jake. He s-said something about Burt." Kurt nods slowly to himself. "Something about cancer. P-prostate cancer." Puck's voice is full of nervousness. "Jesus Kurt. Please tell me it isn't true. Please."

Kurt gulps before nodding, his face sad. "I-it's true Noah."

Puck's breath hitches. Kurt holds the phone close to his ear and he can hear the other boy crying, small sobs coming from his throat. Kurt brings his hand to his mouth in time to catch his shaky breath.

_He loves dad as much as I do._

"Is he . . . what all do you know?" Puck asks, his voice thick with tears and emotion.

Kurt lets out a shaky breath. "I . . . I know s-some stuff, but I'm not going to tell you anymore. I-I don't want to think about it."

"But I need to-" Puck cuts himself off. "Sorry. I shouldn't be making you talk about this."

Kurt bites his lip. "Then what will we talk about, Noah." Kurt's voice becomes stronger as built up anger starts pouring out. "What Noah? If we can't talk about my dying dad, then what? What will we talk about? Will we talk about how you'll only talk to me when my dad starts to die? How . . . how pathetic are you? You go months without talking to me, just to call me now!"

Kurt is heaving into the phone as he finishes.

_Finally. Damn that feels good to yell._

Kurt's eyes narrow when he can hear Puck's sobs become louder.

"I'm sorry Kurt." Puck apologizes. "So sorry. I was just . . . so ashamed. So pathetic. You were right Kurt. I am pathetic. I'm a pathetic low life who's going to be stuck in Lima for the rest of my life."

"No Noah." Kurt lets out a shaky breath as he tries to calm down. "I didn't mean to say that. I don't think that and I know that you can never be pathetic." Puck scoffs, but Kurt continues. "I've just had a really bad day."

"Still though, I really am pathetic Kurt." Puck's voice goes quiet. "I can't even do anything right. Hell, I even have to move back to this god forsaken town because I can't even hold it together without going back to the old ways."

"Noah-"

"And now I've lost you." Puck breaks out into a new round of sobs.

"You haven't lost me Noah." Kurt reassures him. "You will never lose me. You just need to help me understand. Like what do you mean you're moving back? And old ways?"

"I can't Kurt." Puck chokes on his tears. "I can't talk to you about this. I don't want you to stop loving me. You can't stop loving me."

"I'll never stop, Noah. I'll never stop." Kurt can feel the tears threaten to break from his eyes.

"You will. You're going to wake up one day and want to leave me." Puck's voice is broken.

"I-"

"And then you'll be wondering why you got with a guy that had to go back to cleaning pools. That shows you right there that I'll be a Lima Loser for the rest of my life, no matter where I am. I'll be stuck in this pathetic loop and not be the guy you deserve. I-" Puck cuts himself off with a hiccup.

Kurt narrows his eyes as his mind slowly processes Puck's behavior. "Hang on. Have you been drinking?" Another hiccup and Kurt nods to himself. "You have haven't you? You're drunk."

"I'm not drunk." Puck argues. "I just needed something."

"Something strong enough to tell me everything that you're actually feeling instead of me having to actually dig for once." Kurt chuckles dryly. "Geez Noah. Where are you? Do you need-"

"I'm fine Kurt." Puck cuts Kurt off. "I'm with Finn. Or a sleeping Finn."

_So he's at-_

"Carole said she was staying with a sister or something while your dad visited you." Kurt nods as Puck continues. "And Finn passed out an hour ago. Dude can't handle his beer."

"I'm well aware of that Noah." Kurt sighs. "Can you . . . can you please stop drinking? Especially with your emotions already high."

"I know. I know." Puck's voice is full of tears again. "But it's Burt. Burt. He's been like a father to me for the past two years and now . . . I know it's worse for you. But I can't help but not love the guy."

"I know Noah." Kurt says softly. "But he'll be coming home soon. You can see him in a few days."

Puck snorts. "I haven't been able to talk to him since we brok-" Puck stops suddenly and Kurt feels his heart drop. "Kurt."

"Y-yes Noah." Kurt shuts his eyes and tries to control his breathing.

"Are we . . . did we break up?" Puck asks slowly. "Are we still together?"

Kurt lets out a shaky breath. "Well-" He hears Puck's breathing speed up. "That has always been up to you. You're the one that pulled away, the one that lied." Kurt hates being this brutally honest, especially to Puck, but he continues on. "So it's up to you now. Are you going to talk to me, or are you going to hide from me?" Kurt bites his lip before nodding to himself. "Think on it Noah."

"Can I call you?" Puck quickly asks.

"You can always call me." Kurt smiles sadly. "But make sure the next time that you do, you know where you stand with me."

Kurt hangs up and lets a few tears fall.


	16. Sadie Hawkins: Part 1

Kurt does a little twirl as he enters the main lobby of NYADA. The place is packed full of students, each of them doing their own thing. He finds himself laughing when a squad of dancing guys dance their way around him. One of the guys holds out a rose and winks at Kurt. Kurt takes the rose and watches as they dance away to entice a girl this time. Kurt puts the rose and brings it to his nose and breathes in the scent before placing it in his messenger bag. His smile turns to one of curiosity as he makes his way over to one of the many rotatable message boards for the students.

His fingers trace over each flier, looking for something that could take up his time outside of class. "What's Adam Apples?" He wonders aloud as his finger hits one flier.

"NYADA Show Choir." Kurt hears from behind. "You should join. It's fun."

Kurt continues to stare at the sign before he remembers the voice that just spoke to him. He looks away from the sign and all he catches is a group of guys laughing at the nearby benches. He purses his lips.

_Who was that? Someone British by the voice, but oh well._

Kurt smiles as he pushes away from the message board and makes his way to his first class.

_Maybe I'll join the show choir here. After all, my best times in the past few years have been with those guys._

Kurt blinks himself out of his thoughts when his phone rings. He smiles as he reads the caller ID. He presses the call button and holds the phone to his ear.

"Good morning Jake. To what do I owe this early call?" Kurt can't help but feel good on his first day.

"What's got you in a cheerful mood?" He's happy to hear that Jake is smiling as well.

"Just my first day at NYADA. It's so exciting." Kurt can't help that his voice seems to go up an octave.

Jake chuckles. "Well I'm happy for you dude. Finally after almost a month of waiting, you're in."

"I know." Kurt smiles and sighs as he finds a wall to lean up against. "Anyways, why are you calling so early? Shouldn't you be in class?"

"Actually . . . I'm nervous?" Jake sounds unsure.

"Nervous? About what? You have to elaborate for me if you want me to help." Kurt smirks.

"But . . . it's kind of embarrassing." He can feel Jake squirm in his seat through the phone.

"Man up Puckerman. Need I remind you that I have not steered you wrong yet?" Kurt feels like lifting his finger and pointing it at the phone like he would Jake, but that's just not something that he'd do in public.

Jake chuckles. "Well, we're doing a Sadie Hawkins Dance here at McKinley."

"Really?" Kurt nods, impressed with the idea. "About time that school does something besides some prom that features dinosaurs."

"Wait." Jake laughs. "You had a dinosaur themed prom?"

"Yeah." Kurt smiles at the memory. "Well first it was the anti-prom, but we went to the main prom mainly."

"That's totally cool." Jake sounds genuinely impressed. "Hopefully we can have a decent prom this year."

"Yeah." Kurt mutters before clearing his throat. "Now what's the problem with Sadie Hawkins?"

"Well it's girl asking the guys . . ." Jake starts slowly. "And I'm not sure who I should say yes to."

"Marley of course." Kurt's eyebrows scrunch up. "I thought you were going steady with her?"

"I am, but then there's Kitty." Jake sounds guilty.

"What do you mean Kitty?" Kurt narrows his eyes. "I thought you were done with her."

"I am." Jake stresses. "But as soon as the whole dance idea was brought up, she kept looking at me. I'm not really sure what she has planned, but I know it's not anything good."

"Hmm. Well I suggest that you focus on Marley for now. If Kitty tries to talk to you, just talk." Kurt sighs. "I'll try and think of something that could work."

"Thanks Kurt." Jake lets out a relieved sigh. "So . . . have you heard from Puck since Christmas?"

"No." Kurt frowns at the mention of his possibly ex-boyfriend. "I don't even know how long it's been."

"You do too." Jake laughs. "So tell me, how long has it been since you guys have talked?"

Kurt groans before giving into the request. "16 days, 6 hours, and 38 minutes."

"Wow." Jake whistles. "I knew you'd have it pegged down to the hour, but the minute surprises me."

"Shut up." Kurt blushes. "I can't help it. I'm still waiting patiently."

"I know, but . . ." Kurt leans in to the phone. "I'm meeting up with him later on today for coffee. Maybe I could talk to him. I mean, if that would help."

Kurt lets his head fall to the wall. "It's up to you. Don't do it if you don't want to be stuck in the middle of whatever this is."

"I don't mind. Plus, maybe it'll be good for me to the pressure against him from this side." Jake comments, making Kurt nod. "Or at least his outer conscience since he refuses to talk to you."

"That could work." Kurt sighs as he rubs his hand across his face. "I just don't get it. I know why he was ashamed, I know he didn't cheat. I don't get why we're still at this point now."

"Maybe he doesn't either." Jake's voice is soft. "He might be wondering how you can accept him after all of this. He feels really bad for it."

"I know he does." Kurt groans. "But I've forgave him for much worse. We've been through hell and back these past few years and he doesn't seem to understand."

"I know. Just let him talk when he calls you. Hopefully you're not apart too much longer."

"Yeah." Kurt swallows to get his dry mouth wet. "But I'll talk to you later. Class is about to start."

"Same here." He hears Jake hesitate. "Just good luck Kurt. Let me know how the rest of your day goes."

"Yeah." Kurt nods. "Will do."

Kurt hangs up and slips his phone back into his pocket. He rolls his head on the wall and looks over. He can't help but smile at the few flirty looks he's receiving.

_Maybe things won't be so bad._


	17. Sadie Hawkins: Part 2

_Booty, booty, booty_

_Baby got back_

Kurt is just in awe and his face is just wide with happiness.

_Wow. This Adam . . . he's really great._

Kurt can't help the laughter that breaks from his lips.

_I guess I have a new friends here in NYADA._

Kurt watches as Adam laughs with his friends on the stage, high fiving as they clear the stage. Adam is the last to leave as he steps off the front and makes his way up the aisles to Kurt. Kurt goes to stand up, but Adam sits down by him so he stays.

"So," Adam smiles at him and leans forward. "What did you think? Are the Adam's Apples good or not?"

"Isn't it a little bit egotistical of you to name a group after yourself?" Kurt asks with a hint of a smile.

"In my defense," Adam holds up a finger as he holds back a smile. "It had a different name when I first joined, but they changed the name again when I was elected leader."

"Of course." Kurt nods. "So is there any chance that I'll find out the original name? Just for my own curiosity."

"Well no." Adam says, smiling more when Kurt frowns. "But your odds will increase quite a bit if you were inclined to join. What do you say?"

Kurt chuckles. "We'll have to see. I usually wait a bit to get that comfortable with something after being serenaded."

"And who said I was serenading you?" Adam teases. "There are plenty of other people in here. I'm sure Invisi-Bob next to you quite enjoyed it."

"Are you clinically insane?" Kurt questions with a smirk. "Or is this just you?"

"Depends on what you prefer." Adam leans forward.

Kurt smirks. "Very smooth. I'm impressed."

"And the smoothness extends." Adam says as he licks his bottom lip.

Kurt's eyebrows shoot up. "Are you always this straightforward?"

"I'm always forward." Adam enhances this statement by sitting forward so he's within Kurt's personal space. "But never straight."

_Oh my god._

Kurt can feel himself blushing. "Well that's great, but I do need to go now."

"Really?" Adam pouts. "Did I say something to offend you?"

"No." Kurt shakes his head. "But I did skip the first part of my class to come watch you serenade Bob over here, so it's best I get going."

Adam nods and sits back in his seat so Kurt can scoot past him. "Will I see you later?"

"I'm sure we'll see each other around school." Kurt nods as he stops in the main aisle and looks back to Adam. "Thanks for this though. I kind of needed it after these past few weeks."

Adam just nods his head and watches Kurt. Kurt can feel the smile and blush on his face as he rushes from the auditorium.

* * *

_What are you doing Kurt? I mean it's just coffee, but what if you're leading him on? And what about Noah?_

Kurt sighs and settles back against the railing of the staircase as he watches Adam descend it.

_I have a date. I have a date tonight._

Kurt lets out a relieved sigh from the smile on his face, but he can feel the guilt already starting to churn on his insides. He feels sick, but he takes in a deep breath and swallows it down. He pushes away from the railing and starts his journey to the outside world that will provide him a taxi home.

_No use waiting on Rachel. She's probably already with Brody and they're doing god knows what._

Kurt runs his fingers through his hair as his eyes stare blankly into the distance, lost in thought.

_I wonder if I should tell Noah. I mean, it's not a date date. Just a date between two friends where there seems to be . . . dammit. I'm attracted to Adam. So this is bad, definitely bad. I'll tell No-no I won't. Don't tell Noah. It doesn't mean anything so far, but that's how it starts doesn't it. Jesus Kurt. What should I do? Don't ask Rachel. She'll just flip out and start rambling and then comparing my relationships to her relationships and-_

Kurt's thoughts are cut off by his phone vibrating in his tight jeans, making him jump slightly. He stops and moves to the side of the hall so he's not trampled and attempts to get the phone out of his pocket. His heart slows down as he looks at the name flashing up at him. As with every time he's seen this name on his phone these past few months, he hesitates.

_Just get it over with Kurt. You told him that the next time he calls, he'd have to decide. This is it._

Kurt hits the call button and puts the phone shakily to his ear. "Hello."

"Hey." Puck sounds relieved that Kurt even bothered answering the phone. "Hey Kurt. H-how are you?"

"I'm good." Kurt can feel himself nodding. "Life is good for the most part."

"Good. Good." Puck gulps. "So how's your first week at NYADA?"

"It's-" Kurt cuts off. "How do you know I'm here?"

"I . . . I talk to people." Puck admits slowly.

"Who?" Kurt asks just as slowly.

Puck sighs. "Jake and Rachel."

"You and Rachel actually talk." Kurt chuckles. "When did that happen?"

"When we bonded over a mutual interest." Puck mutters before clearing his throat. "So is it going well? I know it's been your dream to go there."

"It is good, but dreams always change." Kurt's voice goes soft. "Things always change."

"Kurt I-"

"Why are you calling Noah?" Kurt cuts him off. "I need to catch a taxi so could you speed this up?"

"I-" Puck clears his throat. "I was just calling you to let you know that . . . I um . . . I'm taking Kitty to the Sadie Hawkins Dance."

"What?" Kurt lowers his voice when he sees several heads swirl towards his. "What the-"

"Just hear me out." Puck's voice is desperate.

"No Noah. Just no." Kurt shakes his head.


	18. Sadie Hawkins: Part 3

Puck lets Kitty drag him from the dance, both of them with full smiles. Just before he can even leave the place, he sees Jake staring him down with disapproval. It only takes a second, but they seem to have a quick conversation between their eyes.

" _What the heck are you doing? What about Kurt?"_

" _It doesn't mean anything. I'm still with Kurt. And it's not like she's expecting anything."_

" _You're going to her car. She's expecting something."_

" _But-"_

" _Do the right thing."_

Puck blinks and looks away from his half-brother in the attempt to write the unsaid conversation away.

_It hurts too much. I miss Kurt like crazy. But Jake's right, or he would be right if I actually gave him a chance to talk to me._

Puck sighs internally, not wanting Kitty to hear. The girl herself seems excited as she leads him through the empty halls of McKinley.

_Kurt said no, but I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I didn't do anything that would be cheating. There's nothing wrong with hanging out, right? Unless something does happen. But-dang it. I can't do this. Dammit Noah. You're ruining things._

Kitty turns to him once they reach the doors to go outside and winks at him. "Be prepared to show me about this Puckerman Legacy that I've heard about."

Puck's eyes widen slightly as he's pulled outside into the cool and soft snowy night.

_Shoot. She is expecting this, and I don't think there's anyway to play it off and still be cool._

Puck has to hold back a snort.

_Why am I even thinking about this? I don't want anything with her. This was just to help Jake out. This isn't me anymore. It hasn't been me for years. It hasn't been me thanks to Kurt._

Just as they near Kitty's car, Puck pulls his hand from hers.

She turns to look at him. "What are you doing?"

"Sorry Kitty." Puck lets out a shaky breath. "But I can't do this. This isn't me and I have no desire to be with you."

"What are you talking about Bald-stuff?" Kitty's claws are coming out to play. "What happened to macho Puck? Flirty Puck? What's going on with you? You know we're out here to have some fun, right?"

"I do. I know." Puck shakes his head. "But I can't do this. I'm in a relationship."

"And you think I care?" Kitty smiles as she steps up to Puck and slowly reaches out to press her hand against his chest. "I can make you forget her."

"It's not a her." Puck growls as he shoves Kitty's hand off of his body. "I'm in a relationship with a guy." To say Kitty is shocked is an understatement. "A guy that I would happen to love. A guy that I've neglected tonight because I wanted to help my brother."

"Wait a second." Kitty moves back and shakes her head. "You're gay? As in capital G gay?"

"And I bottom too." Puck decides to throw in for Kitty's benefit, even if it's not a true thing all the time.

"Ugh!" Kitty's face wrinkles in disgust. "I can't believe that I found you attractive."

Puck chuckles as an idea pops into his head. "You did didn't you?"

"Whatever flamer. I'm out of here." Kitty goes to go back to the school, but Puck steps in front of her. "What are you doing?"

"Leave Jake alone." Puck narrows his eyes at her. "Otherwise everyone is going to know that you tried seducing a gay guy because you can't get anyone else to sleep with you."

Kitty's jaw goes slack for a second. "You wouldn't."

"Oh I would." Puck grins. "There's a lot I would do for family."

Kitty clenches her jaw before trying to look confident. "Fine. I still get to tell people that we're dating. For appearances only of course."

"Fine." Puck nods. "But Jake gets to know the truth and you still stop chasing after him. Let him be happy with whoever he wants to be with."

Kitty looks like she wants to argue, but she can't. "Fine. Now leave me alone."

Puck nods as Kitty turns to go back up to the school. Puck lets out a shaky breath before reaching into his jacket. He presses the first number that will always be on his speed dial and hits the call number. It takes a bit, but then he can hear the call go through and the breath of the love of his life come through.

"Hey Kurt."

* * *

Kurt can't help but laugh at Adam's jokes.

Adam smiles at him over his coffee. "So Kurt . . . how are you enjoying NYADA?"

Kurt smiles. "It's good. There are some benefits that I'm really enjoying."

"There are." Adam sits forward in his chair and smiles at Kurt. "Would I know what they are?"

"I don't think you would." Kurt shrugs, failing at hiding his smile.

Adam chuckles before standing up. Kurt watches as the British boy approaches him.

"Can I give you another benefit?" Adam asks as he sits on the arm of the cushioned chair of Kurt's.

Kurt's eyes flick down to Adam's lips and he smiles. "Sure."

Adam chuckles as he leans down, but stops when Kurt's phone goes off. "You're ringing."

Kurt chuckles before standing up and smiling at Adam. "I'll be right back."

"And I'll be keeping tour seat warm." Adam chuckles as he slides into the seat that Kurt was just occupying.

Kurt smiles and walks off. He pulls out his cell phone out as he crosses the small cafe. In Lima he would go outside to answer a call, but it's noisier here in New York so he goes to the guys bathroom. Once inside, he holds the phone up and sighs.

He lets out a shaky breath before holding the phone up to his ear.

"Hey Kurt." Kurt lets his eyes shut as he hears that voice.

"Noah." He licks his lips. "What are you-"

"I told you I was going to Sadie Hawkins with Kitty. Well that was tonight." Kurt freezes at the information, but Puck continues on. "But stop worrying Kurt. It's done. I figured out another way to help Jake."

"So . . . so you're not-"

"I was never with her Kurt." Puck's voice goes soft. "I will be with you until the day I die if I have my way. I love you Kurt. I love you and I'm sorry for everything that I've done these past few months. I miss you Kurt. Is there anything I can do to help you forgive me?"

Kurt feels the tears streaming down his face. "You don't have to do anything Noah. I love you too. I've just been waiting for you to realize this yourself."

He can hear Puck let out a relieved breath. "Thank you Kurt. Can I . . . can I see you now? an we Skype?"

"Ye-" Kurt cuts himself off.

_Oh my god. I'm on a date with Adam. We almost kissed. We almost kissed and I'm Noah's. I belong with Noah._

Kurt lets out a shaky breath. "Can you give me half an hour or so? I need to finish eating and get Rachel out."

"Yeah." Puck agrees eagerly. "I just need to see you."

"I know." Kurt closes his eyes. "Me too."

"Great." Puck lets out a shaky breath. "I'm about to head home. See you soon?"

"Yeah. Yeah. See you soon." Kurt pushes away from the sink. "I love you."

"I love you too Kurt." Kurt can hear the boys truck starting in the background. "I love you so much."

The line goes dead and Kurt shuts his eyes.

_Alright. Tell Adam I need to go home. This can't happen again. Friends yes, but I need to stop flirting so he knows I don't want more. I can't do more than be friends. I don't want to._

Kurt opens the bathroom and steps out, the only smile that he has now is for the boy that he'll be seeing on his computer screen when he gets home.


	19. Naked: Part 1

"That is completely insane. I can't believe that you're actually going through with this." Kurt laughs as he stops in front of the counter and picks up his plate of food. "Who on earth came up with this ridiculous idea?"

"Tina." Jake chuckles into the phone. "I think she has a thing for Ryder to be honest. That's why she's doing this."

"And how would you know that?" Kurt asks as he makes his way back to his bed in the loft. "Are you all knowing or something?"

"Well Puck would see it's hormones," Jake says slowly and Kurt has to chuckle. "But no. I saw her checking out Ryder's arms the other day. Amongst other assets as well."

Kurt snorts and place his food carefully on the bed before joining it. "Ah. So are are you actually comfortable with the idea of stripping down to your itty bits and taking pics."

"It's not like that Dr. Seuss." Jake mutters. "It's about helping the glee club. So if I can show off a bit of my skin to get the girls swooning their money over for a peak, then I'm all game."

"You do sound so ridiculously like your brother right now." Kurt frown at the idea as he takes a bite of his sandwich. "But it's all up to you. I'm surprised that you guys are even able to do this. I figured Figgins would have a field day. Or even coach Sue."

"Yeah." Jake says nervously. "You'd think so, but they've been quiet about it. So we're going ahead with it."

"Well I'm happy for you. This is much easier than having to sell taffy or something stupid like that." Kurt comments as he remembers his teachers efforts to get them to do so a few years back. "I wish we would have done something like this. I know your brothers body alone would have sold us through at least 10 reprints."

"Dude." He can hear Jake shake his head. "I don't want to hear about that."

Kurt shrugs. "It's true. We had the best group of guys. Attractive wise I mean."

"Should I take offense to this?" Jake asks hesitantly.

Kurt chuckles. "No. I'm just saying that we had some meaty jocks. You only have three left. Artie and Joe aren't really jokes. Slim, but not muscled enough."

"We're still gonna sell." Jake moves on and sighs. "Speaking of Puck."

"I was speaking of meaty jocks." Kurt teases.

"Well before the jocks, Puck." Jake lets out a shaky breath. "What's going on with that?"

"Well . . . we're talking." Kurt bites his lip. "We've talked a few times since Friday, but we'll have to see. He doesn't seem to want to push things because he thinks I'll leave him, but I don't want to push things and have him go back to keeping secrets."

"Hmm." He can hear Jake thinking. "I'd say just give him some time. Not too much, just a few more days or so. Then go back to how you guys were before. It's not like either of you cheated or anything."

Kurt shifts slightly on his bed. "I guess not. But we'll see. I'll be talking to him in a bit anyway."

"You are?"

"Yeah." Kurt nods. "We're skyping today. So this will be the first time that I've seen him in ages."

"I can let you go then." Jake offers.

Kurt slowly shakes his head. "No. Just stay on for a bit."

Kurt sighs as he lays back on the bed and shuts his eyes. He makes sure that he won't knock the plate off of his bed before he stretches his legs out. He opens his mouth slightly and takes a deep breath.

_Just stay calm Kurt. This is nothing that you and Noah haven't done before. It's just another chat. We've talked before this. You can still say I love you and mean it. You're still that boy that Noah fell in love with. Noah is still the man that he became for me to fall in love with._

He gets one more moment of silence.

"What do you want to talk about?" Jake asks softly into the phone.

Kurt sighs. "Talk me out of it."

"What!" He hears Jake's sharp intake of breath.

"I . . . I don't mean it like that." Kurt lets out a shaky breath. "I just don't know if I'm doing the right thing with Noah. Maybe I should just break it off and let him go back to sleeping around. He seems to have enjoyed that more than m-"

"Shut up!" Kurt snaps his mouth shut at Jake's harsh tone. "Are you that much of an idiot? He doesn't want anyone else. He wants you and you alone. This whole mess between you guys is because he was scared of disappointing you. That means he cares about you. If he doesn't have you, he'll just be lost."

"I know." Kurt's voice is quiet. "It was just something stupid that popped into my head."

"Well you and Puck both seem to share that." Jake chuckles, lightening the mood. "Just don't do any random crap like that unless you run it through me. Day or night, text or call me."

"Roger." Kurt mutters before seeing the Skype emblem flash lightly on his computer. "I have to go. Noah's calling."

"Good luck dude." The phone goes dead in Kurt's ear.

He lets out a shaky breath as he sits up. He throws his phone near the plate of food before reaching out and dragging the laptop closer to himself. Kurt reaches out to the touch pad and drags the mouse over to the answer button before clicking.


	20. Naked: Part 2

Kurt smiles as he sees his boyfriend appear on his Skype box. After only texting and calling only this past week with only one Skype call at the very beginning, especially after their fragile relationship almost broke up, it was nice to see the face that he loved. He wished with all his heart that he was with Puck so he could just hug him and hold him. It was easy to see that Puck felt the same if his goofy and 'I'm in love' smile and the way he leans towards his computer is anything to go on. Puck has the dopey grin on his face that Kurt can't help but love, one of the many faces that he can't help but love. He wants to reach out to touch Puck, but he know it'll look odd to caress his computer.

"Hi." Puck's soft voice comes through the computer.

Kurt lets out a tiny chuckle. "Hi to you too. How are you, Noah?"

"I'm good, Kurt. Hanging in there." Puck's smile falters a bit. "I miss you though. I wish you were here."

"Same." Kurt nods. "Now that . . . we're better with each other, I'd really like you close."

"Yeah. I'm still sorry about that Kurt." Puck gulps. "I'm just-"

"It's fine, Noah." Kurt gives the boy an encouraging smile. "It made sense once you explained it, but next time can you talk to me? You had no idea how much it killed me to be shut out like that. I thought you were the one person that would never do that to me."

"I'm so sorry, Kurt." Puck's smile drops as he moves closer to his screen. "I know I was being a complete idiot the entire time. A moron. I had no right to do that to you when I know that you would have told me it's okay and done everything you could to show me that you loved me. I'm sorry for making these past few months miserable for you. We could have been having a happy life together and I had to go and screw it all up. Over something that didn't really matter. But Kurt-"He cuts Kurt off as Kurt goes to open his mouth. "I'm sorry I felt so insecure. I should have known that after almost two years with you. I'm so stupid for ever doubting you. And I know you'll say that you forgive me, but I'm not going to let a moment go by between us where I don't tell you that I'm sorry and show you how much I love you."

Kurt purses his lips and looks down at his lap, a small blush appearing on his face. "You really don't have to."

"But I want." He can hear the smile in his boyfriends voice. "And you will know of every bad thing that I've done from here on out. And then you might be able to punish me."

Kurt looks up to see his boyfriend winking at him. Kurt laughs and shakes his head slowly. He really does love this side to his boyfriend as well.

"Well we'll see the next time that we're together." Kurt suggest.

Puck nods eagerly and shifts on his side of the screen. "I'm holding you to that. So . . . when do you think that will be. I can't really afford to fly out to you anytime soon."

"Well . . ." Kurt starts off slowly. "Schue's wedding is coming up. That'll give me a good reason to come down without my dad telling me to save money."

"Really?" Puck perks up even more so. "That's in a few weeks."

"I know." Kurt nods.

"Cool." Puck grins. "Don't worry about anything besides getting back here. I'll get us a room for the night."

"Noah." Kurt warns. "This isn't just about sex."

"I know, but you can't expect me not to touch you. And you still have to punish me." Puck winks again.

Kurt rolls his eyes. "I know, and we'll get to that. But first things first, and besides, I'll be down for more than a day."

Puck's eyes light up. "Oooh. How long are you gonna be here?"

Kurt smiles at Puck's childlike reactions, almost as if it was Christmas. "Just a few days. Maybe a week. I only have classes on Tuesday's and Thursday's, but Thursday's is canceled because the professor wants her Valentine's Day weekend to be extra long. So almost a week."

"Sweet." Puck stretches the word out as he rocks back and forth in his seat with excitement. "I can't believe that I'm going to have you for so long."

Kurt chuckles. "Well there will be Mr. Schue's wedding and time with my dad, so you won't have me that long."

"I'll have you on nights then." Puck shrugs with a goofy grin. "That's when you're funner anyways."

Kurt scoffs, but he can't help but continue to smile. "Is that all you think about?"

"No." Puck chuckles. "But I know that I have a lot to make up for with you, and that's the best way to go. You usually forgive me once I let you take control."

Kurt raises an eyebrow and nods as his eyes become slightly darker. "This is true."

"Plus I know you'll do anything to see more gorgeous body in the nude." Puck boasts as he puts his arms into a pose and flexes.

Even though Kurt is looking at them with lust, he pretends to be disinterested. "Well that's nothing compared to the guy I had here this morning." He watches Puck's smile falters. "He was a real work of art in the nude, let me tell you." He can see Puck frowning now, so he decides to go for one more tease. "He even ate breakfast in the nude with me."

"Who is he and where does he live." Puck says with a serious face.

Kurt chuckles before leaning towards the computer. "Easy, Noah. It's just Rachel's boy-toy. He has a habit of walking nude around the apartment."

Puck looks relieved that Kurt hasn't moved on, but he isn't going to let this go. "I'll have a talk with Rachel later on."

"Go for it." Kurt nods. "I already called in some help. One more wouldn't help."

Puck nods, but then he refocuses on Kurt. "You really shouldn't tease me like that."

"Well that just makes the climax worth the wait, Noah. Three weeks, Noah." Kurt grins as Puck's eyes darken as well. "And you better not release until then."

"What?" Puck whines. "But I gotta cum. I can't last three weeks."

"You will thought." Kurt smiles softly. "Because you know it'll be worth it."

Puck clenches his jaw. "Fine, but we get to sneak away at the wedding too. And at least once at your dads house."

Kurt snorts before nodding. "Fine, but on your own head."

"You bet." Puck grins.


	21. Diva: Part 1

Kurt glares at Rachel before turning away from the annoyed diva to answer his phone. "What?"

"Kurt." Jake's voice is cautious. "Is this a bad time?"

"No." Kurt lets out a frustrated sigh before he moves further down the hallway and lowers his voice so it doesn't carry. "I'm just about to go up against Rachel and she's getting on my freaking nerves."

"Going up against Rachel." Jake repeats words softly before clearing his throat. "What are you talking about? It's almost midnight for you. Are you drunk or something?"

Kurt smiles and shakes his head. "No. Not drunk, unless you're referring to being drunk on energy." He sighs again for the umpteenth time. "Rachel and I are competing in Midnight Madness to prove who's the best."

"What?"

Kurt chuckles. "It's a Nyada tradition to take conflicting people and to put them in the arena to duke it out in song. In this case, it's Rachel and myself and she's being a complete diva about it." Jake snorts and Kurt raises an eyebrow. "What's so funny?"

He hears Jake let out a few more laughs before he answers. "I'm just finding it amusing that you're using the term 'diva' when our glee club assignment for the week is diva."

"Hang on." Kurt stands up straighter. "Did Schue lose his mind? He's seriously run our of ideas if he chose this as an assignment. That man needs to get a life and some inspiration. I mean my god-" Kurt cuts off when he hears Jake laughing through the phone. "I'm being serious Jacob! Don't laugh at me."

"Sorry." Jake quickly sobers up at Kurt's sharp tone. "It's just amusing of how much hating you do on the guy."

"Well he never gave me much." Kurt mutters under his breath before taking in a deep breath. "Sorry for the vent. What were you calling about?"

"Well I was calling to ask what song would be good for diva week, but you seem a bit occupied at the moment." Jake chuckles and Kurt rolls his eyes. "So I'll just sit this one out. It's not like we get to perform every week regardless."

"Well I could think of a few songs in the morning if you want me to." Kurt suggests.

He can hear Jake shakes his head through the small movements in the phone. "Nah. Don't worry about it. I'll sing next week or something. It's not like I'm missing out on anything since we don't really do anything besides sing."

Kurt chuckles and nods. "That is one of Mr. Schue's flaws, but once in a while we'll have an actual lesson. I think the different kind of lesson that he taught was on how to sing in Spanish." Kurt laughs at the memory. "I only participated because we got to dig out some wicked shoes from the props department. But other than that, I don't think he's taught us anything since we sang Fleetwood Mac back in my junior year, and that was only just. That mainly created tons of drama for everyone. It was rather enjoyable if you weren't in a relationship that was on a rocky road."

Jake chuckles. "Well who knows. I'm most likely going to have three years with him if he's still around or I am. I'll give him the benefit of the doubt."

"And I'll let you live in a land of wishful thinking." Kurt chuckles before he rolls his head over and spots someone waiting for him. "Hey. I have to go now. Are you sure you don't want me to look up a few songs for you?"

"I'm good, dude. Get back to your Midnight Madness thing. I'm assuming it's about to start since madness is in the title." Jake chuckles.

Kurt bites his lip and nods. "Yeah. Wish me luck."

"Good luck, Kurt."

Kurt smiles at the sincerity in the voice. "Thanks, Jake. Have a good night."

"You too." Jake responds before hanging up.

Kurt sighs at the phone before bringing it down and tucking it into his pocket. At his action, his one-man audience slowly approaches Kurt. Kurt feels a hand on his shoulder before he hears the voice.

"How are you feeling? Need anything?" Adam asks softly.

Kurt shakes his head and looks away from the dark part of the corridor to the dim part that's illuminated from the room where Midnight Madness will take place. "I think I'm good. Ready to put Rachel in her place for the most part, but sad that I have to do so. Where does she come off on thinking that she's better than everyone else?"

"Well maybe that's because you haven't sang enough." Kurt looks to Adam and sees a smile on that face. "If you were to sing a lot more then maybe she's recognize that her competition.

Kurt smiles. "I'm not exactly competition."

"This is true." Adam slowly nods. "You're so much better than her."

Kurt chuckles softly. "You're sweet."

"I'm Adam." Adam raises an eyebrow.

"And I'm the Doctor." Kurt holds out a hand to Adam. "Nice to meet you."

"Careful." Adam says as he takes the pale hand within his own. "Tell me anymore and I'll have to start singing 'spoilers'."

Kurt snorts and shakes his head. "Like I said, you're sweet."

"And you're laughing." Adam takes a step forward. "That's a good thing. It relieves your stress a bit."

"Well thank you." Kurt smiles softly. "It's been a bit stressful in our apartment for the past few days because of this."

"Well how about this?" Adam holds up their combined hands. "After we're done here, I'm going to take you out to have some fun."

"But it'll be after midnight." Kurt frowns slightly.

"And we'll be in the city that never sleeps." Adam continues on. "We're going to find you a way to get out all of that pent-up aggression. Whether it be eating yourself full of some ice cream, or shouting it all out from the highest open building that we can find."

Kurt's lip twitch into a smile. "You think that will help?"

"I do." Adam nods before he presses a kiss to Kurt's hand. "Then we will return to your place and crash. Once we wake up, we will make Rachel Berry's life a mess by being as loud as we can be."

Kurt chuckles. "Good. Deal. Maybe we can stick her hand in a bucket of water too?"

"And fill her shampoo bottles with hair dye if you want." Adam laughs. "We're doing whatever we can to make you happy and stress-free."

Kurt smiles and pushes himself away from the wall. "That settles it then. Tonight is going to be a night of fun." Kurt tugs on Adam's hand. "Come on then."


	22. Diva: Part 2

"Hey."

Kurt groans as he holds his phone to his face as he looks to the static on the TV. "Noah? Why are you calling so late? It's almost 1:30 in the morning."

"Jake called me and said that you and Rachel were having a sing-off or something. I figured that the entire thing would be done by now and you'd still be high on energy." Puck chuckles. "Jake said that you seem wired."

"I was, but I sort of crashed." Kurt yawns. "Sorry, Noah. I'm just tired right now."

"It's fine." He can hear his boyfriend smile softly through the phone. "Should I call back?"

"No." Kurt yawns his answer. "I can spare a few minutes to talk to you. Or at least listen if I start to doze off."

Puck chuckles. "So tell me, how'd the competition go? Did you smoke the crap out of Rachel?"

"I did." Kurt smiles at the memory as he shifts against the warm body and couch. "It was satisfying at first, but I'm worried about Rachel."

"Kurt." Puck groans. "You shouldn't feel bad. She's had this coming since she thought she won that diva off back in sophomore year."

"That's what started this whole thing." Kurt mutters. "But she's not herself anymore. She got all quiet when she lost, all depressed looking. I'm really worried."

"Well don't be. You won fair and square and I for one am proud of you." Kurt smiles at the praise.

"Well thank you, Noah. But I'm gonna talk to her." He presses.

Puck sighs. "Fine, but let it be on your own head if her ego returns and threatens your very existence with lies of how she's better than you."

Kurt chuckles and goes back to leaning against the firm body. "So why are you awake so late, Noah? Anything I need to know about?"

"No." He can hear the rustle from the pillow when the boy shakes his head. "I've been spending my time writing to take up time. I usually don't go to bed until early morning."

"Noah." Kurt frowns. "That's not healthy for you. You need to take better care of yourself."

"I'll sleep early when your next to me." Puck answers with a chuckle. "That's the only way I can ever sleep."

"You're such a softie." Kurt murmurs into the phone. "Does this mean that you won't be awake for when I come to visit, or will you be falling asleep on me?"

"I'll be awake. Definitely." Puck states firmly. "I'm not going to forget a moment of our time together. I'll be sleeping all day before you fly in. Which will be . . ?" Puck trails off.

Kurt chuckles. "It will be this Saturday." Kurt lies with no problem. "I'll be there until Monday night since I don't have classes on Monday's."

"Sweet. I'll book the hotel on Saturday before I pick you up." Puck leaves no room for argument.

Kurt chuckles softly. "Dad's picking me up. He wants to bring me home first because he know he'll have to compete with you the rest of the weekend."

He can hear the smirk in Puck's voice. "I guess I'll see you at your dads' house then."

"Yes, Noah." Kurt yawns. "We'll have dinner, then I'm yours for the rest of the night."

"Sweet." He can imagine Puck grinning like an idiot.

"Just for the night though." Kurt continues on. "I have plans with Mercedes and Rachel the rest of the weekend. And with the other girls as well."

"That's not fair, Kurt." Puck's voice goes soft. "I don't want you to be gallivanting off with them when I think we need this time together to reconnect. I screwed up a lot and we need to be together for a long period of time to fix that, not just 8 hours where we'll mainly be sleeping."

Kurt sighs and slowly nods in agreement. "Okay. I'll only spend a few hours with them after lunch. The rest of that time I'm yours. Does that work for you?"

"It's better." Puck mutters before clearing his throat. "But I guess I'll let you go back to sleep for the night."

"Thank you, Noah." Kurt smiles.

"I love you." Puck mutters softly into the phone.

"I lo-"

"Kurt." Adam's voice is slurred above Kurt's head, Kurt laying with his head on the boys chest. "Who are you talking to?"

"Kurt."

Kurt ignores Puck to answer Adam. "Just finishing up a phone call."

"Kurt." Puck's voice becomes louder as he demands Kurt's attention. "Who's that? It's the middle of the night."

Kurt sighs. "He's just a friend, Noah. He's been helping me out and we crashed on my couch after a quick celebration."

"But . . . wh-is he gay?" Puck changes his question halfway.

"Yes, Noah." Kurt sighs again. "He's also pretty much my only friend here besides Rachel."

"I'm happy that you have friends, but I'm not okay with you sleeping with another guy." Kurt can practically smell the layers of jealousy and envy in the tan boys voice.

"That's all we're doing , Noah. Just sleeping." Kurt groans. "He's been a friend when I needed one, Noah. All we did was order a pizza and watched it for maybe half an hour before we fell asleep. Nothing will happen between us." Kurt looks up in the dark to see Adam's head rolled back on the edge of the couch, already asleep again. "I'm allowed to have gay friends just like you were allowed to have girl friends when you dated them."

"I know, but-"

"Aren't we trying to work on our trust?" Kurt asks as he slowly grows more awake and agitated.

Kurt hates saying those words, but that's how it has to be. That's how it's been for months now. It's sad that he they didn't have these trust issues in high school when Puck was still trying to define his sexuality.

"I love you, Kurt." Puck's voice breaks through softly. "And I trust you. Can I call you tomorrow?"

Kurt smiles and nods. "Yeah."

"Night then." Puck mutters.

"I love you, Noah." Kurt says with a smile before he hangs up the phone.

He slides his phone back into his jeans and looks at the boy that he's currently lying on. He hadn't been lying when he said nothing would happen. Something might have happened before when he was unsure of where he stood with Puck, but as long as he's with the boy then he'd never be with Adam.


	23. I Do: Part 1

Kurt grins as he knocks quickly on the door, but as quietly as possible. He doesn't want to risk waking all of the inhabitants of the house. Luckily for him, he had called in a favor that Finn had helped him pull off. So there should be someone waiting for him.

_Three . . . two . . ._

Right on cue, the door opens and Jake's surprised face looks out. "Kurt."

"Shh." Kurt grins before nodding his head towards the rental car that he has parked on the road next to the house as opposed to in the driveway. "Come on."

"Kurt." Jake is smiling wide now. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm picking you up." Kurt chuckles. "Now hurry up."

"But I'm waiting for-"

"Marley's not coming." Kurt chuckles as he takes a step back. "Now be quiet when you leave. I don't want you waking your mom up. I'll explain everything on the way."

Jake hesitates for a second before he reaches behind him and shuts the door behind him. "Where are we going?"

"We . . ." Kurt turns on his heel and makes his way back to his car, hearing Jake follow behind. "Are having a guys day. Before Noah tries to drag me away."

"Where are we going?" Jake asks again as Kurt walks around to the drivers seat.

"Guess." Kurt chuckles before sliding in, leaving Jake to follow Kurt's actions.

* * *

"Come on, dude." Puck pats Finn on the shoulder as they walk along the strip mall. "You need to come with us. Have some fun."

"And stop worrying about whatever, dude." Mike jumps in from Finn's other side.

"Exactly. Everyone's back in town for this wedding. We should all be having fun." Puck stresses.

"Sorry guys. I just can't." Finn shakes his head. "Too busy thinking about the club and-"

"Laser tag." Puck grins as he spots the old establishment. "That's exactly what you need, dude. Get your frustrations out."

"But guys-"

"Hey." Mike cuts Finn off, obviously tired of Finn's depressed attitude as well. "All we're asking is for a few days. Clear your mind and just focus on having some fun with your bros. Think you can handle that."

Finn sighs before cracking a smile. "Just until after the wedding."

"Cross my heart." Puck says with a grin as he starts guiding them across the street.

"I didn't know Jewish people could do that." Finn mutters with confusion.

Puck snorts and just continues to walk.

* * *

Kurt grins as he scoots along the wall, the gun up in his hand and aligned alongside his face. He was prepared to turn the corner and to continue the close fight. He takes another second to take in a breath, the adrenaline pumping through him still going. He hasn't played laser tag in months and it feels good to get back to the element that he had conquered.

_Three, two . . ._

Kurt swings his arm out as he turns around the corner and stops. His eyes widen as he takes in his sweating boyfriend, the boys own gun in Kurt's face. If it weren't for the surprise for the both of them, they both would have been shot in a heartbeat. This place, after all, was the place where they had their first date and many more subsequent dates.

"Noah." Kurt mutters as he catches his breath. "Nice seeing you here."

"Kurt . . ." The boy seems at a loss for words before a wide grin spreads on his face. "What are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming back until tomorrow."

"I decided on a day early so I could hang with Jake and the family a bit before I dealt with you and the wedding." Kurt explains.

"Oh." Puck slowly nods as he continues to take in the surprise.

Kurt chuckles before lowering his gun, Puck already having done so once he recognized Kurt, and leans forward to press their lips together. That seems to knock Puck out of his daze for the most part. Kurt brings his hands forward to grab the loops on Puck's jeans so he can pull the boy closer, wanting more.

Kurt can feel Puck's hesitance before the tan boy pulls away. "Not that . . . not that that wasn't nice Kurt, but here? In public?"

"Are you being serious now?" Kurt chuckles. "Do you not remember when we were almost caught in here?"

Puck grins. "We had to convince the old fart that ran the place then that I was tying your shoes. Thank god you were in the dark for the most part and that he's blind."

"Mhm." Kurt grins. "And it's great that he believes that I was you. You're mouth was too full to answer as yourself if I recall correctly."

Puck grins before letting himself to relax against Kurt's body. "That was a great day. Care to repeat it?"

Kurt laughs at his boyfriends expression. "You're brother is here with me, so no."

"We'll put a sign up." Puck mutters as he starts kissing down the side of Kurt's face. "That's the best we can do with that crappy bathroom here. No locks."

"I know, Noah, but no." Kurt slowly pulls back from the boys grip. "Today is all about everyone but you."

Puck frowns. "What?"

"Today is about friends and family." Kurt says slowly, a small smile on his face. "Tomorrow and the day after is all about you, and then Valentine's Day is all about Mr. Schue and Miss Pillsbury."

"So I don't get to take you out to dinner then?" Puck continues to pout.

Kurt chuckles before pulling back slowly. "I'm taking you out Mr. Puckerman, and we'll see where it goes from there."

Puck chuckles and opens his mouth to speak, but the light on his chest flash. Within seconds, Kurt's flashes as well. They look over at the sound of laughter and find Jake, Finn, and Mike waiting with big grins.

Kurt growls and holds his gun up. "In five minutes, you're mine." He aims his gun right at Jake.

The boy chuckles. "Pay attention, Hummel."

Kurt goes to retort, but the three boys disappear into the laser tag labyrinth. "This is your fault." Kurt says angrily as he turns to Puck. "Your hands stay off me until I even the score with those cretins."

And with that, Kurt takes off to the waiting area where he'll wait to clock back into the game.


	24. I Do: Part 2

Kurt grins, unashamed of what he and his boyfriend were doing as he struggles out of the backseat of his rental. He tries not to stop on Puck in the process and manages with until a grunt or two when Kurt kicks him in the side. He smirks at Mercedes as he moves to stand by her and watches as Puck follows.

"You know-" Mercedes looks between the two. "I'd be loads more mad if you guys were broken up and just here for a quick one-night stand, but you're not. That'd be totally unrealistic." Mercedes snorts. "God. That sounds like bad TV."

"Shut it, Mercedes." Kurt teases. "Our reality will never be as crappy as that. I would never do a one-night stand, even if Noah and I were broken up."

"But you'd be tempted right?" Puck asks with a smile as he shuts the door.

"I'd admire the scenery before moving on." Kurt chuckles as he loops his arm with Mercedes. "I don't do one night stands, even if I love the guy. It's just not me."

"I agree." Mercedes nods as she marches them towards the church. "So how long were you guys in there for?"

"A few minutes." Kurt shrugs.

Puck snorts. "Try half an hour. Half an hour of his sweet lips on mine."

"Shut up, Noah." Kurt blushes.

Mercedes giggles. "It is hot watching you guys make out."

"Mercedes!" Kurt's eyes go wide as his boyfriend and best friend both roar in laughter.

"Just wait, Mercedes. It's much hotter when we're wearing nothing and doing more with our tongues." Kurt groans as he bows his head, more amusement seeping into Puck's voice. "Kind of like last night. Nah, Mercedes. You haven't seen nothing yet."

Puck whispers his last husky words into Mercedes ear before chuckling and moving back to Kurt's side. Kurt looks at Mercedes and watches the girls face flush. If she was just slightly drunk and Kurt was to offer, he's pretty sure that she'd love to watch them.

_God. My friends only think about sex._

Kurt stops as lips attach themselves to his. Mercedes lets go of his arm and continues into the church, yelling something, as Puck continues to kiss Kurt. Kurt moans lightly into the kiss before pulling back.

"Stop, Noah." Kurt loops his hand through the one on his face and continues to the church. "Even though I don't believe in church's and stuff, we should still respect that others do and not behave like idiots."

"I'm just behaving like someone in love." Puck responds with a cheeky grin. "And it's a wedding. They're supposed to be fun."

"No." Kurt shakes his head with a chuckle. "You in a suit is fun, but wedding's are about happiness. Mainly for the soon to be married couple."

Puck pouts. "That's not fair."

Kurt chuckles. "And then we have the reception: the fun. The chance to sneak off and maybe have a quickie that I believe you owe me behind the stage." Kurt turns his head and grins at Puck's eager expression.

"How do you know there's a stage?" Puck asks in a whisper as they step into the first crowd of people in the lobby."

"Rachel." Kurt answers as he pulls Puck against his back so they don't get separated in the crowd. "And there's every chance of someone seeing us unless the lights are dim back there."

He can feel Puck practically purring from behind him. "I'll find a way to make that happen."

Kurt chuckles before letting go of Puck's hand. "Go find us seats. I have someone else to look for."

* * *

Jake gives Kurt a nervous smile before scooting along the bench in the empty hallway. Everyone else has already gathered in the main hall of the church so they're left well on their own. Jake looks away from Kurt and down the hallway.

"I, uh . . . I got a room." Jake keeps his voice soft.

Kurt narrows his eyes in confusion. "A room? For?"

Jake sighs as he looks back to Kurt, trying to widen his eyes as if Kurt should already understand. "Me . . . and Marley . . . tonight."

"Oh." Kurt sits back slightly. "Okay. Um-"

"It's a stupid idea, right." Jake chuckles dryly. "I knew it."

"No. No." Kurt shakes his head. "Not stupid, just . . . probably not the right one for now. Have you and Marley even . . . talked about this part of your relationship?"

Jake chuckles. "No. Not yet, but that's why I wanted to try tonight."

"Well I'm one for love," Kurt starts off with a smile. "So do you love her?"

"Of course I like her." Jake's eyes widen slightly. "I mean yeah. I love her." Jake groans and lifts his head back until it hits the wall, eyes shut. "I think I love her. I mean, I've told her, but I keep telling Ryder and Puck that I like her. And you too now."

"Well maybe that's enough for you two." Kurt offers to reassure the boy. "Just make sure that she's ready or you'll be getting hell from me." Kurt chuckles. "Mercedes has informed me that Marley's best girl is a diva who's not afraid to put a six inch heel up your tan . . . butt." Kurt decides on.

Jake snorts. "I can see Unique trying." He sighs one last time. "I guess we'll see what happens tonight. As long as things go smooth and our relationship doesn't end in shambles, then I can for sure see love for her in the future."

"Good." Kurt nods before placing his hand on Jake's arm. "Now come on. We have a wedding to get to and I will murder you if we're late. Even if we're fashionably late. I won't accept either."

Jake snorts as Kurt drags him back to the main hall of the church.


	25. Girls (And Boys) On Film: Part 1

Kurt raises an eyebrow as he settles back against his bed, feeling Rachel do the same beside him. "He has lost all originality."

"Mash-ups and movies." Rachel crinkles her nose. "Even I wouldn't suggest that. I mean we did something like that when we had Miss Holiday takeover that one week, but no one wants to do that stuff. It's too much work."

"And this is coming from the girl that works too hard for stuff." Kurt chuckles at Rachel before looking back to the younger Puckerman brother on his computer screen. "What ideas have the guys come up with?"

Jake snorts. "Nothing. None of us are big on songs in movies. We watch mainly action movies, or play video games. Musicals are non-existent for most of us."

Rachel looks outraged while Kurt just shrugs, knowing that his own boyfriend fits into this category. "Well give me and Rachel some time. A few hours at most. We should be able to come up with a good list for you."

"Sweet." Jake answers as Rachel nods. "We're going to need something good because Marley said their duet was made already."

Kurt raises an eyebrow. "Hmm. I can probably think of what they're gonna use, but I'll work on yours. But the power might go out tonight because the wind is picking up and it's been flickering, but I'll try to email you in a few."

"That works, and it's much appreciated." Jake grins.

"So tell us, Jake." Rachel leans towards the screen. "What's the drama like at school now that we're gone?"

Kurt rolls his eyes and relaxes against the wall that he and Rachel are sitting against. Rachel had finally managed to talk Kurt into letting her talk with him to Jake even though he knew she'd start asking questions like this. He knows she's going to be disappointed, as always, but high school just isn't as interesting to her when she's not in the middle of everything.

"Nothing much, Rachel." Jake's tone goes very polite as he addresses Rachel, not really having talked to her much beforehand. "People are keeping to themselves for the most part, and I think that everyone that caused problems for the most part had graduated and left."

Rachel frowns and leans closer, her own thoughts ignoring those around her. "Are you saying that we're the problem? Well I don't think we caused that much drama."

"It did, Rachel." Kurt pushes Rachel gently back before looking back to Jake. "Our main problems were with the jocks and their issues with the glee club. It's to be expected-" He glares at Rachel. "-that with the jocks joining the glee club did cause many problems. Also-" He continues when Rachel goes to interrupt again. "They did all graduate with us. Hence the end of our problems."

Rachel meets Kurt's glare before she scoffs and rolls off the bed and makes her way to the kitchen. He goes to look back at Jake, but Santana catches his eye as she strolls out of the shower in a too short of a towel. He rolls his eyes and looks back to Jake.

"Sorry. Instead of one diva I have to deal with two now." He gives Jake a fake smile.

"Watch it, Lady." Santana calls out as she makes her way to her suitcase in the living room. "I'll push you outside and let you freeze Little lady off."

"Sorry, dude." Jake cringes as he watches Kurt shake his head. "Is the snow getting bad there?"

"It's the worst." Kurt groans. "I think Rachel wants to do another food run before we get snowed in permanently."

"Which means we should be going now." Rachel announces as she returns from their small kitchen with a list. "Hurry up and finish." She says to Kurt before bowing her head in front of the computer to look at Jake. "Say goodbye to Kurt, Puckerman."

Kurt gives her a gentle push as he looks to Jake. "I guess that's my cue to go. So for tonight I will-"

"Make a list." Jake nods. "And thank you."

"It's no-"

Kurt cuts off as a pounding comes through their apartment.

"I got it." Santana announces.

"No." Rachel screeches as she races to the door. "You will not answer the door dressed like-well not dressed at all. Go-" Rachel grabs a blanket from the couch and throws it at Santana. "Cover up and change in the bathroom."

"Only because I don't want to freeze my nipples off." Santana sneers before she makes her way to the bathroom with a towel and blanket wrapped around her and her arms full of her warmest clothes.

Rachel opens the door and lets out a happy laugh. "Adam. What are you doing here?"

"Adam." Kurt looks up to see that yes, Adam is standing in their doorway with a bag over his shoulder.

"Hello, Rachel. I figured since we're out for the week that I'd come over and hangout with you lovely ladies and Kurt." Adam grins from Rachel to Kurt.

Kurt bites his lip as he smiles at Adam. "Give me on second."

"Sure, love." Adam grins before Rachel drags him in to the living room, leaving the front door to close shut.

"Love?" Jake questions.

"He's British." Kurt shrugs. "I think it's another term of affection other than babe or honey."

"You let him call you love?" Jake questions slowly.

Kurt hesitates before nodding. "He's done it from the first time we met. Who am I to question his speaking habits? That'd be insensitive."

Jake shrugs. "Okay. Well I'll let you get to your . . . friends. Stay safe out there."

"I'll talk to you soon." Kurt smiles before they both log off the call.

Kurt sighs and relaxes into his bed, tired. He only stays there for one second before he moves his laptop to the side and gets up to play host and friend.


	26. Girls (And Boys) On Film: Part 2

"So, Kurt." Kurt sighs as he shifts on his bed, watching Adam approach. "I was wondering if we could talk before I returned to civilization."

Kurt chuckles. "I bet you're happy that you can finally leave. I'm unfortunately still stuck with loud mouth one and two."

"Well that is bad." Adam smiles as he joins Kurt on his bed. "But it was bearable since I spent most of my time with you and not alone with them."

Kurt smiles before before leaning towards the boy. "So what's up?"

Adam glances down on the bed as he licks his lips. "So the last time that we actually had a talk, you mentioned that you were unsure of where you stood with your boyfriend." His eyes glance up to meet Kurt's. "But Santana said that you two slept together when you went home. So . . . where are you two with each other?"

Kurt lets out a shaky breath, having hoped that he wouldn't have to have this conversation with anyone. "We are . . . back together. Kurt starts off slowly, cringing as Adam's smile weakens. "We're starting off like we're dating again, making sure we work on the mistakes that almost made us break-up so it doesn't happen again."

"So . . . so you and I-"

"I love having you as a friend, Adam." Kurt smiles.

"I love having you as a friend too." Adam repeats, but his smile doesn't return. "I guess I waited too long."

Kurt sighs before he looks to the floor where Adam set his bag down. "Do you want me to take you home?"

"I'll be fine." Adam looks back to Kurt. "The only people on the subway now should be some college students, so I'll be fine."

"Well if you're sure." Kurt mutters as they both stand up.

Adam goes to say something, but Kurt leans forward and gives the boy a half-hug. Adam hesitates before hugging Kurt back. Kurt sighs into the boys hug, missing his boyfriends even more so now that he has another guy in his arms.

"Thank you for staying." Kurt mutters as he pulls away. "It would have been torture otherwise."

"Well I was kind of stuck here." Adam teases. "But you're welcome, love."

Kurt smiles before he starts to lead Adam to the front door. "So I'll see you Monday for coffee? Same time?"

"I'll wait for you outside of your class." Adam nods.

"Just kiss already." Santana yells from the couch from where she and Rachel are running on no energy.

"Just bite me." Kurt sneers at Santana as he and Adam reach the front door, sliding it open. "Text me later." He mutters so Santana can't listen in.

"Of course, love." Adam smiles on last time before he steps out and makes his way from their apartment.

Kurt growls as he slides the door shut and turns to glare at the giggling girls. "Do you guys ever mind your own privacy?"

"Never." Santana answers with pride.

"Not when that nice arm candy is here." Rachel giggles as she plays with her hair.

Kurt rolls his eyes before he makes his way to the kitchen. "Start thinking of what you want. I'm not waiting another day for real food. I am tired of eating noodles."

Kurt would listen to the girls discuss what they want, but his phone goes off. He pulls it out and barely glances at the name before he puts the phone to his ear. He's met with the sound of muffled talking before Jake's voice comes through.

"Sorry about that. I was talking to Marley." Jake apologizes.

"No problem." Kurt smiles as he puts the phone between his ear and shoulder so he can see what they need to stock up on in the kitchen.

"And hey, you answered." Jake sounds surprised. "You haven't been answering these past few days."

"Well our power kept going on and off so we were keeping our phones off to conserve the power. Thank god it's on today though." Kurt sighs with relief.

"Has it stopped snowing?" Jake asks.

"Yep." Kurt grins. "What about you guys? Did you get any snow?"

"Nope." He can hear Jake frown.

"Oh well." Kurt shrugs. "So how'd your competition thingy go? Sorry I couldn't get back to you with a list of songs."

"It's fine. We did good on our own." Jake states with pride. "But it was pointless since Schue said that we're all winners."

Kurt snorts. "That is lame. Send me some footage of the performances and I'll tell you who won."

Jake chuckles. "I don't think there is any, and it's fine. We all had fun doing that mash-ups."

"Well that's good." Kurt mutters as he shuts the last of the cabinets. "But I must bid you a farewell for now because my stomach calls for food."

"Alright." Jake sighs. "Oh, how'd things go with British guy?"

Kurt rolls his eyes. "It's none of your business."

"I know." Jake chuckles. "But it's annoying you so I know something must be going on."

Kurt shakes his head. "The only thing that is happening is that I'm hanging up now. Bye."

"Bye." Jake laughs into the phone before Kurt hangs up.

Kurt sighs before he picks the pad of paper up from the counter and makes his way back into the living room as he pockets his phone. "Alright guys." He tosses the pad and it lands on the living room table. "Write down what you want and I'll see if it's affordable."

"Come on, Kurt." Rachel giggles. "Lets celebrate not being in the snow anymore. Lets pig out."

"You just want all that food in you so you have enough energy in you to keep what's his face interested." Santana mumbles.

Kurt chuckles before he flops down in the armchair. "Just write it down. I don't want to risk another snowstorm coming through and us having to eat Rachel."

"Hey!" Rachel frowns.

Santana snorts before she grabs the pad of paper. "Better by tons of seasoning because she will taste bad."

* * *


	27. Feud

"Finn." Kurt's eyes widen with his quiet voice as he takes in his brother standing in the open doorway. "What are you . . . what are you doing here?"

"Um . . ." Finn hesitates and bites his lip. "Rachel's not here, right. Santana said that she should be out."

"She is." Kurt quickly nods before he steps to the side. "Come in. Come in."

"Thanks." Finn smiles before he lets out a shaky breath and welcomes in the warm apartment air.

"So." Kurt starts off as he shuts the door and turns to face the boy. "I repeat: What are you doing here?"

Finn sighs before he makes his way over to their small living room, dropping his bag by the couch and flopping down. "I had to do something." He mutters before he looks up to Kurt. "Talk to someone."

"And what does Santana have to do with this?" Kurt inquires as he takes a seat in his chair.

"Nothing." Finn quickly answers as his entire body stiffens. "What did I-"

"She told you that Rachel would be out." Kurt chuckles at the loose-lipped boy. "So spill. What are you really doing here?"

Finn sighs before he looks down to his knees. "Brody."

"Seriously." Kurt groans. "Do you really believe Santana's story about him?"

"I didn't at first." Finn shakes his head. "But she said to just come up to make sure. That even if she was wrong, I should do this to make sure that Rachel isn't being cheated on or anything."

"Oh my god." Kurt mutters as he shoves his face into his hands. "We tried telling her that none of it was true, but . . . wait. You said at first?" Kurt remembers as he looks back up to Finn with narrowed eyes. "What happened that made you change your mind?"

Finn sighs before he slumps back into the couch. "Santana had talked to some girls up at Nyada when she was there to talk to Brody. Brody has a second number directly to his pager for when a client wants to meet up. He gets a message to the location and he responds with a price." Finn shrugs. "It's how he's been paying for college."

Kurt's bottom lip shakes at the realization. "What happened?"

Finn grins softly. "I may or may not have punched him a few times."

"Finn." Kurt gasps.

"He's been hurting Rachel." Finn argues. "He could have given her a disease or something."

"They've been using condoms." Kurt defends Rachel with a small blush. "Trust me. I made her promise to use them since they both agreed to an open relationship."

"Oh." Finn looks relieved for a second before he disappears. "But she won't have to worry about him anymore. He'll be leaving soon."

"What's he going to tell Rachel?" Kurt inquires.

"Nothing." Finn shakes his head. "I just told him that I wanted him gone."

Kurt sighs. "You realize that Rachel really likes him, right? That it's going to break her heart for this to happen?"

"I know." Finn says softly as he looks to Kurt with teary eyes. "But I love her. Even if I don't end up with her, I want to make sure that she ends up with someone that is good for her and cares for her. Brody isn't even worth her."

Kurt slowly smiles. "I can only think of one person."

Finn grins at Kurt's intended look at him before he clears his throat. "So how long do I have before Rachel gets back? My plane doesn't leave for awhile."

"Considering she's practicing at Nyada until the janitors kick her out again, I'd say you have plenty of time." Kurt chuckles. "So what do you want for dinner?"

* * *

"I'm still sorry." Jake apologizes as he looks at Kurt and Finn through the computer screen.

Finn chuckles and sets down his slice of pizza. "Don't worry about it. Mr. Schue asked you to perform back-up for him. I don't hold that against you."

Jake smiles weakly. "Thanks. I would stay to chat longer, but I gotta go."

"See you on Monday." Finn smiles before digging back into his pizza.

"Talk to you in a few days." Kurt tells Jake before Jake nods and hangs up the call.

Kurt sighs before he relaxes onto the bed next to Finn. "So things are still bad between you and Schue."

"Yep." Finn mutters. "I honestly don't know what to do."

Kurt purses his lips and shrugs. "Move on. You did your best with the club and he knows that you kissing Mrs. Pillsbury was an accident. If he can't accept that, that's his problem. You've done everything that you could have done."

"I guess so." Finn's voice is still lacking any emotion.

Kurt sighs before nudging Finn. "So have you sent your application in yet?"

"Yep." Finn nods. "They said since it's a small community college, I should know soon. I might be able to start college soon."

"A step in the right direction, I say." Kurt grins before looking around. "I really wish Rachel allowed alcohol in here so we could cheer to success."

Finn chuckles. "It's fine. I need to be going anyway." Finn looks to Kurt with sad eyes. "It was really nice seeing you for a bit. Sad that I have to go back."

"Well I'll see you this summer." Kurt smiles. "I definitely want to come home for a few weeks. I miss everyone so much."

"I'll tell Burt and mom that you said hi." Finn offers.

"Please do." Kurt nods as they both slide off of his bed on either side, Finn picking up his bag when he does.

The walk to the front door is spent in silence. It has been far too long for the both of them to have someone they could talk to about anything. The moments like these they felt the strongest about themselves, the other having given him some sort of helpful advice.

"So . . ." Finn can't think of what to say as he opens the door.

"I won't tell Rachel that you popped by." Kurt chuckles. "But I do need to talk to Santana about instigating, even if it is better this way in the long run."

Finn grins. "Yeah. So . . . I'll see you around, Kurt."

"Bye, Fi-" Kurt is cut off when Finn hugs him.

_I hope to see you soon, Finn._


	28. Guilty Pleasures

"Kurt! Why do you have that?" Santana demands with a smirk.

"Leave Bruce alone." Kurt mutters as he rolls over onto the pillow and shuts his eyes.

"Does Puck know?" Santana asks in a sing-song voice as she sits down on the bed with an evil grin.

Kurt groans in annoyance as he rolls over and glares up at Santana through sleep-crusted eyes. "No he doesn't, and he doesn't need to." Kurt adds as his mind starts to wake up. "This is just a nice pillow that happens to have the stuffed body of a male companion. Or at least the upper half." Kurt adds with a goofy grin.

"So me telling Puck what's up with the pillow wouldn't be a bad thing then?" Santana questions as she reaches up for the pillow.

"No." Kurt snaps as he yanks the comfortable pillow back into his hold. "Just leave it be."

"Why shouldn't I tell him?" Santana asks, not even close to giving up.

"Because." Kurt groans. "He'll make it into a big deal when it's actually not. And you just want some amusement."

"It's not a crime." Santana smirks.

"But it is an annoyance just like you." Kurt growls before he turns his head to look at Santana. "Get out of my room. I want to go back to sleep."

"You need to get up and help me clean the place up. And by help me, I mean just you." Santana retorts as she stands up from the bed.

Kurt groans. "Let Rachel do it. She's already started on clearing space for you in the bathroom. Let her clean the rest of the place then. Half the mess is already hers and Brody's."

"And thank god he'll be gone permanently." Santana smiles happily and looks up to the ceiling. "It's gonna be nice to have this guy-free zone."

"I'm still a guy you witch." Kurt mutters to himself before clearing his throat. "Well I'll still have Adam over and Puck will move in eventually so that rule won't last long."

"Whatev's." Santana shrugs.

"Where is Rachel, by the way?" Kurt asks as he blinks his eyes open a bit more, his sleepy mood slowly leaving him. "Shouldn't you guys be bickering right about now?"

"Hardy har har." Santana chuckles dryly and rolls her eyes. "She said she was going to go see Brody. I did offer to go with her." She quickly adds when Kurt goes to say something. "But she wanted to see him alone. She asked one of his friends where he was so she's headed to Nyada."

Kurt sighs and shuts his eyes. "This whole thing is really screwed up."

"Of course it is, but she can't expect every relationship that she has to be like the one she has with Finn, now can she?" Santana points out as she sits back on the bed and lets her gaze drift to Kurt. "New topic though. Did you get a chance to see Finn the other day? I couldn't find a time to ask you since Rachel has been moping about."

Kurt nods as he slowly sits up, Bruce falling to the bed with a soft thud. "Yeah. I got to see him for a few hours. We had pizza and stuff. He stayed until the last minute before his plane left. He was cutting it close though because Rachel came home half an hour later."

"Yikes." Santana mutters before she lets out a deep breath and stands up. "Come on, Hummel. You have five minutes to get up and start helping or Bruce is meeting a shredder and being sent to Puck."

Kurt swears internally and glares at the back of Santana's head before he heaves the blankets off of his body.

* * *

"Those girls need to be shot." Kurt mutters, clearly unimpressed."

Jake gulps. "Don't you think that's a bit extreme?"

"They hate on you for wanting to sing a Chris Brown song." Kurt sneers into the camera. "I didn't get hated on when I sang I Want to Hold Your Hand even though the singer and his band did drugs. And that glee club has done songs from singers that are abusive. They should know by now to separate the artist from his creations."

"I agree with you." Jake eagerly agrees, mostly to appease Kurt's sudden anger. "It's just a bit annoying."

Kurt sighs. "Oh well. Just choose something new. I mean it's stupid, but it's not worth losing a girlfriend and friends over. Just make sure that they understand."

"Will do, captain." Jake chuckles.

Kurt chuckles softly. "So how is everything? The home life and stuff."

"It's good." Jake slowly nods. "Mom's been doing well. She got another job so she's not at home as much, but she's happier now that bills are being paid."

"That's really good." Kurt smiles. "And what about school? Talk to me about grades."

"A 'b' average." Jake boasts with pride. "Which is good for me. Marley's been helping me study."

Kurt raises an eyebrow. "Studying? Mhm. I know that exact excuse."

Jake rolls his eyes. "That kind of studying is only kissing. Otherwise it's actual studying."

"Well I'm proud of you." Kurt smiles. "One more person that's going to make it out of that town.

"Thank you." Jake smiles before he shrugs. "Puck has been helping me too. He's getting prepared for college and he's using my homework to help him remember stuff that he didn't care for back in school."

Kurt nods, impressed. "He told me about that. I think he's hitting his mid-life crisis by trying to be responsible."

Jake snorts. "Maybe. Anyways, I need to go. Marley and I have a date tonight. Need to shower."

"Have fun" Kurt smiles before they both hang up the call.

* * *


	29. Shooting Star: Part 1

"Stop it." Kurt laughs as he shoves Santana away. "Don't ruin my perfectly good food."

"Just a bit more sugar." Santana urges from a safe distance of Kurt's growing glare.

"It's pizza." Kurt growls as his smile fades away, but keeps his glare there for Santana's sake. "It doesn't need sugar."

"Says you." Santana grumbles before glancing to Kurt's suddenly glowing and vibrating phone. "Oooh. Boy toy's calling. Better lock yourself in the bathroom this time."

"Shut up." Kurt blushes before he slides the pizza pan into the oven and steps over to the table to grab his phone. "Go tell Rachel that she can start on her veggie pizza now."

"Blech." santana sneers before she turns on her heel and makes her way across the loft.

Kurt rolls his eyes at the girl before hitting the call button and holding it to his ear. "Hello."

"Kurt! Oh thank god." Puck's voices comes through and Kurt freezes at the layered panic and tension in his voice.

"Noah? What's wrong?" Kurt leans up against the counter as he asks, listening intently for a response.

"Shoot. shoot. Shoot." Puck rambles and Kurt can hear the sound of sadness enter his voice. "There's been a shooting at the school. Someone . . . shoot Kurt. Someone actually-"

"W-what?" Kurt's voice breaks as he grips onto the counter for support.

A shooting? No. That kind of thing doesn't happen. He's joking. He has to be.

"Start from the beginning." Kurt mutters softly, the shock still in his system.

Puck lets out a shaky breath and this is when Kurt first hears noise in the background. "All I know is that I got a text from Jake. He said there was a shooter in the school and to call the police. I tried calling him, but Jesus, Kurt. He didn't answer me. And the police wouldn't answer either because their lines were busy. So I came to the school and Ma called me and said that it was all over the news."

"Oh, Noah-"

"I'm here now." Puck rushes to say. "I found Tina. Kurt, Tina's with me. She made it out."

"Tina-"

"Kurt." Tina's voice is suddenly on the phone. "Oh god, Kurt. It's awful. Everyone's still inside and . . . we can't do anything to help and-Principal Figgins!"

Tina's voice suddenly disappears only to be echoed in the distance. "She's gone." Puck mutters as the phone returns to him. "She's chasing down Figgins."

"Noah." Kurt mutters as he feels tears come to his eyes. "Have they told you anything else?"

"No." Puck whimpers. "They're not . . . shoot, Kurt. I don't know what to do.

"You-"

"Kurt." Rachel suddenly appears near Kurt and is looking at him with concerned eyes. "What's wrong? What's-"

"There's been a shooting." Kurt's voice feels so broken as he answers. "At McKinley."

"What?" Rachel barks out, unable to help the levels that her voice has raised.

"Noah told me." Kurt shakes the phone slightly to show her. "He-"

Rachel gets him off my lunging forward and taking the phone. "Noah? Is it true?"

Kurt doesn't have the energy in him to fight for his phone back. As he watches Rachel walk away talking to his boyfriend, he looks to his laptop on the table and quickly sits down and opens the lid. He quickly opens his browser and types in the live-stream link to the Lima news.

"What's going on?" Santana asks as she rushes in. "Rachel's freaking out and crying. What did Puck say to her?"

Kurt doesn't even turn to face her, but turns his laptop so she can see the live-stream. On the footage, the news woman stands in front of the blocked off McKinley High School. People in the background are crying, running back and forth, or are completely still as they take in the sight. There are a line of police preventing people from running towards the school, with possibly some swat there, to which Kurt isn't sure.

"Shoot." Santana mutters as she sits down and her hand goes to her mouth. "They're-"

"Artie." Kurt's voice breaks. "Tina and Sam. Jake too." Kurt adds, even though Santana has no attachment to him. "Schue and Emma. Just . . . everyone that we knew during high school is there."

Santana's head suddenly snaps to look away to call out. "Rachel! Get in here. We need Puck to keep us updated since the news will probably blurred out from the real details."

"Be nice." Kurt warns as he feels some of his energy return to him as the news woman informs them that no deaths have been reported and the only shots that have been fired were at the beginning.

"He's on speaker." Rachel announces as she returns and sets the phone in front of the laptop.

"Noah." Kurt speaks first. "How are you doing?"

Puck sighs. "Better now. They have people in there clearing out the school. We should know something soon."

"Thank god." Kurt mutters as Santana and Rachel let out shared sighs of relief. "Can you-"

"I have to go." Puck states suddenly. "They're filling the school buses with people. I think they're from the school. It looks like they're taking them somewhere."

"Go follow." Kurt chokes out. "And make sure everyone is safe."

"And tell them that we love them." Rachel adds in. "Please, Noah."

"I will." Puck gulps before he lets out a shaky sigh. "I love you guys. I'll talk to you soon."

"Love you, Noah." Kurt mutters.

"You too." He can hear Puck's brief smile before the phone goes dead.

Kurt reaches forward and snaps the phone shut before he pushes it away and watches it slide across the table. He suddenly feels a hand come down on his shoulder: Rachel. She gives him a smile before she looks to the live-stream to wait.

_Please be okay. Ple-_

Kurt jumps as the buzzer on the oven goes off, signaling that the oven is at it's full heat. His left hand is quickly taken by Santana's. She just gives him a soft glare before looking away. He turns his hand in hers and grips onto hers before he too watches the live-stream.

* * *


	30. Shooting Star: Part 2

“Oh, thank god.” Kurt kisses the screen on his phone before he pulls it back to look at the picture again.

It was obviously taken very quickly. It was of Jake. He had somehow managed to get his mother off of his back long enough to send Kurt a picture to show that he was okay with a text, ‘ **I’ll call you tonight when things calm down**.’ Kurt had quickly sent a text back to assure the boy that he’d still be awake. He and the girls have been in a panic for the past two hours. He looks back to the image and smiles as he sees Jake’s mom fussing around in the background and he’s pretty _sure he can see Puck there as well._

_I’m happy that they’re all together._

He sets his phone down and looks over to his laptop that Rachel’s using in the living room. She had been skyping with everyone that she could reach or e-mailing. She had already reached their old friends and now was just going through a list of people that she knew through various clubs.

Santana was pacing back and forth from their front door all the way back to the bathroom while she talked to Brittany. Sam had answered and Santana made him promise to keep her on speaker so she could be there for Brittany as well.

Kurt sighs before he lets his head drop to the table, completely and utterly exhausted. His emotional stamina is doing even worse than the strain that he’s putting on his body with stress and worry. He knows Santana and Rachel are the same way. Santana had tried to play her worry off with jokes, worse and more offensive than usual, but they could hear her sobbing when she went into the bathroom. Both him and Rachel had made a silent vow with a glance that they’ll wait until that night to see which bed Santana will crawl into like she does when she’s under stress. Rachel has been unashamed of her tears from her curled position on the couch.

His phone vibrates again and he goes to answer the text from Adam, reassuring the boy that he’s fine. He already promised that he’d be fine for the night, but he feels better knowing that he has a friend close.

_Hugging Adam feels almost as good as hugging Noah._

Kurt sighs as he rolls his head over on the table. He spots the burnt pizza that he had pulled out late. No one had noticed the burning smell until smoke started coming from the oven. Now they had to put up with the noisy city around them with the windows open so they could get the smell and smoke out. They’ve already had people thinking they were smoking pot and they had to stop Santana from throwing any valuables out at them.

“Finn!” Kurt turns at the sharp voice to find Rachel smiling with relief now that Finn is pulled up on the screen.

“Hey, Rach. Hey, Kurt.” He adds when he sees Kurt rushing over to take a seat by Rachel on the couch.

“Any updates?” Rachel eagerly asks.

“Not now.” Kurt warns before he looks to Rachel. “How are you doing with this? You knew some of those kids from when you ran the glee club.”

“Everyone’s fine.” Finn lets out a shaky breath. “Just relieved at this point. I just left the community center where they had the students and their families. Some have already left, but others want to stay so they can stay updated.”

“That’s understandable.” Kurt smiles weakly. “Where are you staying tonight? With dad and Carole?”

“I don’t think I’ll be sleeping tonight.” Finn mutters. “Getting ready for college has been stressful enough, but now with this. I’m thinking about dropping everything. Marley has already asked if I could come stay with her and her mom. I told her no of course.” Finn quickly adds. “But I feel for all of these kids now. I wish I could just have them all together and just . . . talk it out. Cry it out. Just like when Will did that for us last year. I mean that was about suicide, but I think we need something like this.”

“I’m sure you’ll get to that soon.” Kurt comments when the silence rings for a minute, Rachel just focusing on Finn. “But keep yourself in college. You’ll be a much better help to them that way. And I’m sure once they figure out what happened, that everyone will be able to meet and sing it out.” He smiles as he mutters that. “I mean that’s what a glee club does.”

“I guess so.” His gaze slowly drifts to Rachel who has become very still as she stares at Finn, still in shock of everything. “How’s everything on your end?”

“Good.” Kurt gulps. “We’ve made contact with everyone. Santana is still talking to Sam and Brittany. Artie and Tina are at her place. And Puck is with Jake.” He glances to the kitchen where his phone is. “They’ve already sent me a text.”

“Good.” Finn mutters before he clears his throat. “I should go though. I still have calls and texts to answer. Marley and Kitty are wanting to do a Skype call later with everyone. I have to see who all can show up.”

“Okay.” Kurt’s soft voice shakes before he attempts to bring things back to a somewhat normal state. “When are you starting college?”

“One week.” Finn replies, happy with the new subject. “But we’ll see. I’ll keep you posted?”

“Yeah.” Kurt quickly nods before glancing to a teary Rachel. “I’ll leave you two alone. Love you, Finn.”

“Love you too, Kurt.” Kurt hears as he stands up and starts walking away.

_Who would have thought that something like this would ever happen. It’s just unfathomable to think of._


	31. Sweet Dreams

“A frat house.” Kurt hisses into the phone. “I knew you were going to college, but how is going to a frat house helping you better your life.”

“It’s just a nice way to kick back.” Finn argues as he looks into the cam on his computer. “With everything going on, I didn’t think a little fun would hurt.”

Kurt sighs and shuts his eyes. “That does make sense, but you started the semester late. I just wanted to make sure that both you and Noah are able to keep up.”

“We’re doing fine, Kurt.” Finn smiles. “Puck’s been riding me to keep up with classes.”“As long as he’s not riding a stranger.” Kurt smirks as he whispers under his breath before clearing his throat. “So everything’s going good then? You’re at least still in college?”

“Yes.” Finn snorts. “No one has dropped out yet. Or been kicked out in Puck’s case.”

“Noah wouldn’t get kicked out.” Kurt rolls his eyes. “He’s not as much of a trouble maker as he used to be.”

“No.” Finn chuckles. “He’s not. So do you want to talk to him? He’s still sleeping, but I’m sure he won’t mind waking up if it means he can talk to you.”

“No.” Kurt sits back on his bed with a content smile. “I’m sure he’s tired. Jake has been saying that they’ve been spending a lot of time together. I know Puck is young and fit, but he’s still not young enough to run around with a high schooler.”

“But he was one a year ago?” Finn points out with a confused look.

“And yet he’s extremely lazy now.” Kurt laughs. “He doesn’t get to go to the gym as much anymore either. All I’m saying is that while yes he is fit, he’s out of practice. And no, you can’t tell him or I’ll make any moment with Rachel look like complete heaven.”

“Wow.” Finn sits back with raised eyebrows. “I think Santana is rubbing off on you.”

Kurt shrugs. “It comes and goes. Speaking of going . . . what do you think of coming up to New York in a week or two? It’d be nice to have you around. Rachel just finished her first Broadway audition and she’s driving Santana and I up the wall. You’re more or less the only person that can calm her down.”

“So you just want me to be there to tame Rachel?” Finn asks slowly.

“That and it’d be good to have my brother around.” Kurt smiles. “But yes. That is the general deal.”

“I have a feeling that you only love me because you can use me.” Finn feigns hurt with a mock-pout.

“Oh, Finn.” Kurt sighs before nodding. “Yes.”

Finn chuckles before looking off screen. “Sorry, dude, but I have to go. It’s almost time for class and I can’t be late anymore.”

“Alright.” Kurt smiles before waving weakly at the screen. “Bye, Finn.”

* * *

 

“Original songs?” Kurt raises an eyebrow as he walks to his next class, carefully balancing his phone against his ear. “Wow. We had a good time writing some back in my Junior year. But for a competition . . . I wouldn’t suggest doing it. The judges and

audience react better to known songs. Not necessarily Top 40, but something that’s been played on the radio at some point.”

“I know, but Marley wants to do them.” Jake sighs. “And they’re not that bad. We sang a few in her room and they have potential. Not to get anywhere near the Top 40 like you mentioned, but to get a good chunk of the audience to enjoy it.”

“Good luck then.” Kurt chuckles. “We managed to get past Regionals, but Nationals was a complete failure. But I guess we could also blame ‘the kiss that missed’.” Kurt adds in an afterthought.

“What?”

“Nothing.” Kurt shakes his head and smiles. “I’m sure if you mention it to Noah then you’ll get the full-blown story and some video footage.”

“Okay.” Jake starts slowly before continuing on. “Listen, I have to get to class now. Thanks for answering though. I know you’re busy and stuff, but-”

“It’s fine.” Kurt laughs softly as he eyes the door to his next class. “You actually called on a day where I don’t have work. Otherwise I wouldn’t have answered because I’d get in trouble.”

“Understandable.” Jake’s voice suddenly becomes distant. “Sorry. I have to go. The teacher is eyeing me.”

Kurt smiles. “Talk to you later.”

Kurt shuts the phone and looks up with a smile. He can see Rachel waiting with Adam down the hallway, her mainly carrying their conversation. It makes him happy that his old friends can be friends with his new ones. It’s making his life a lot easier.

* * *

 

“Kurt?”

“Hey, Finn.” Kurt’s eyes widen as he struggles to keep up with Rachel and Adam in the lunch rush crowd that’s fleeing Nyada. “I can’t really talk right now. Can I call you later?”

“I, uh . . . no. Have you talked to mom or Burt yet?” Finn asks in a hesitant voice.

“No.” Kurt shakes his head and lets Rachel take his hand to lead him. “I mean I got their calls, but I was in class. I’ll call them back when I get home. I’m on my way now. Surely whatever it is, it can wait half an hour.”

“I don’t think it can.”

Kurt narrows his eyes and stops, making Rachel come to a complete stop. She looks to him, but he lets go of her hand and holds up a finger. Rachel gestures to Adam and the boy quickly moves back against the crowd until he’s at her side. Kurt gives them a grim smile before focusing on Finn’s voice, and the news that he brings.


	32. Lights Out/Wonder-ful

Kurt smiles as he hears Jake’s hesitation through the phone. “What’s wrong?”

“I just don’t want you to be too upset.” Jake states slowly. “I’ve been told that you get a bit possessive about this subject.”

“Told by who?” Kurt asks as his smile slowly drops. “I swear if Puck has been telling you any stories about me I’m gonna . . . he’s lying.” Kurt settles for.”

Jake chuckles. “It wasn’t just him. Finn vouched for him.”

“Finn.” Kurt mutters. “He’s supposed to be studying his butt off. What exactly is he vouching for?”

“That it should be fine that I’m hanging out with your dad.” Jake admits slowly.

Kurt’s mouth drops open slightly. “Oh. You’ve been-”

“Yeah.” Jake rushes to say. “Puck was going over there to visit with him and invited me along. He’s looking good, Kurt.” Jake adds. “I mean for . . . someone . . .”

“Someone with cancer.” Kurt smiles weakly before he sighs and sits down on the nearby bench in the hallway. “You can say it. It’s fine.”

“Yeah.” Jake gulps. “And he’s doing good. He keeps talking about how you’re coming home soon.”

Kurt lets out a shaky breath. “Yeah. I’ll be leaving in a few days. I have a few things at work and school to get done, but then I’m on my way down.”

“Good.” Jake chuckles lightly. “He’s been going on and on about you. He can’t wait to see you.”

“Yeah. I’m excited to see dad too.” Kurt smiles.

“Well I was talking about Puck, but your dad too.” Kurt finds himself smiling as Jake teases him. “But I ended up being alone with him while Puck helped Finn pack some more things

for college. He’s a cool guy. I can see why Puck and Finn look up to him. Even though he’s not their father, he treats them like sons. It’s kind of nice.”

“That’s dad for you.” Kurt looks down to his feet. “Even with his cancer, he’s still trying. I don’t think he’ll ever stop trying to be the best that he can be.”

“Yeah.” Jake suddenly clears his throat as Kurt gears a bell in the background. “Listen, I got to go. For some reason, we’re still having to go to school even though the powers out.”

“That’s Figgins for you.” Kurt chuckles before sighing. “Alright. Later.”

* * *

 

Kurt flings himself into Puck’s arms, clinging onto the familiar body. “God, I’ve missed you.”

“Me too, Kurt.” Puck mutters into his ear as he holds the boy. “And I’m not letting you go back to New York alone again. I miss you too damn much.”

“Really?” Kurt pulls back with a smile. “So are you going to move back with me?”

“Hell yeah.” Puck grins before leaning down and kissing Kurt.

Kurt smiles into the kiss before pulling back. “As much as I would love staying here, dad’s waiting.”

“Yes.” Puck agrees as he reaches down to pick up Kurt’s dropped bags. “He’s actually in the car.”

“He came?” Kurt’s eyes widen. “I thought he was waiting at home.”

“No.” Puck laughs as he starts leading them through the airport, his free hand finding Kurt’s. “He didn’t want to wait to see you. He would have came in, but he fell asleep on the way

in so I decided to surprise him in return when you just show up in the car.”

Kurt grins widely. “Thank you. It’ll be nice to have some time with him before we get home. “ Kurt runs the next few steps so he can be at the boys side. “But he’s doing okay, right?”

“Yeah.” Puck slows down so he can look to Kurt. “He’s hopeful, as we all should be. But the moment he starts shaking his leg, he’s nervous so distract him with something.”

Kurt laughs at the observant boy. “Duly noted.”

* * *

 

"Slow down." Kurt warns his father from where he sits at the kitchen table.

"It's a celebration, Kurt." Burt laughs as he looks to the other occupants at the table. "I'm alive and my cancer is gone."

"I'm aware of that and I'm extremely happy for you, but I don't want you to eat yourself into a heart attack." Kurt explains before looking to Carole. "Back me up."

"One dinner won't hurt him, sweetie." Carole chimes in from Burt's side with a smile.

"Just relax, Kurt." Puck's hand squeezes his leg under the table as Kurt goes to retort. "Enjoy today and worry tomorrow."

"Noah." Kurt hisses with a glare as he looks to the amused boy. "I can't relax until I know dad is a lot better."

"Kurt." Puck sighs before laughing at Kurt's glare. "That doesn't work on me anymore. I've missed it too much."

"We'll see." Kurt mutters as he looks away from Puck to everyone else at the table including Finn, Mercedes, and Jake. "I guess no one will side with me?"

"Why question happiness?" Finn shrugs as he looks up from his food.

"What he said." Mercedes adds with a giggle as Kurt looks down to his food.

"Fine." Kurt clears his throat before looking back to his dad. "So what'd you think of my performance today?"

“Perfect.” Burt’s voice is muffled through a mouthful of food.

“I’m sad that I missed it then.” Puck frowns.

Kurt runs his hand up and down the boys leg as Jake sits forward in his seat. “We recorded it. Yeah.” He grins as all eyes move to him. “Marley and Unique are huge fans of Kurt after seeing his past performance tapes so they had it recorded.”

“Sweet.” Puck grins before he scoots back and picks up his plate. “To the living room.”

Kurt rolls his eyes as he looks to Jake and smiles.


	33. All Or Nothing

"Yeah." Kurt cheers as he claps as hard as he can, his eyes trained on the winning Regionals team: the New Directions.

Puck and Santana are on either side of him cheering just as hard. Only two years ago original songs had helped the New Directions win Regionals and it was coming full circle again with this Jarley duet. More importantly, Jake had helped New Directions win.

"Come on." Santana squeals as she shoves Kurt to move out of heir seats. "We're going back there.”

Kurt laughs before he grabs onto Puck’s hand and lets the boy pull him out of the aisle with Santana on their tale. “I’m so happy for them.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Santana steps past them. “It was only thanks to my girl and her amazing choreography that they would have won with such a terrible song like that. I mean, who wrote it?”

“A girl that’s had a rough life.” Kurt answers as he rolls his eyes. “And it wasn’t that bad. I thought it was kind of catchy.”

“But I’ve heard better.” Puck chimes in loudly, squeezing Kurt’s hand to let him know that he’s only agreeing with the girl to make her stop her upcoming rant.

Santana looks back at Kurt with a smirk before stepping out of the auditorium and making her way down the hallway. Kurt chuckles as he leans into Puck, listening to the ongoing applause back in the auditorium. Puck leads them through the busy hallway of people trying to leave before the traffic hits.

“What are you so happy about?” Puck asks as he looks to Kurt, still surprised at he can now look at Kurt instead of down at him like he had a few years ago when the boy was shorter. “You look happier than usual.”

“Well besides the fact that our legacy continues on today,” Kurt smiles before looking to the boy at his side. “You’ve agreed to move back to New York with me. I’m ready to celebrate and christen our new life together. I mean, you’re transferring colleges. So we’re going to be able to have our education and a life together. That’s what I’ve wanted since we graduated.”

“And I”m happy to do so.” Puck smirks. “Finn’s coming too, although don’t tell Rachel. He wants to surprise her. Yep. It’s about to get really crowded in that loft.”

“And noisy.” Kurt laughs. “But I’m happy with how things are going. Every few months, we keep moving forward and taking new milestones in our lives. It makes me even more happy to think that we might just end up together for quite some time.”

“Forever.” Puck mutters before he stops and turns to Kurt. “You know, just a few months ago I was thinking about our future. Do you remember when you first went to New York? Our last moment in the airport before we saw each other for awhile?”

“Of course.” Kurt nods as he brings his hand up to hold onto Puck’s arm. “It was a sad day, but very exciting.

“Well as I was watching you go-”

“You were watching my butt.” Kurt rolls his eyes. “I know.”

“No.” Puck shakes his head, his tone going soft. “This time I actually wasn’t. I was thinking how someday . . . that I would marry you. That you are the one for me, no matter how cheesy it may sound to say.”

Kurt lets out a shaky breath  as he smiles, looking down to Puck’s chest. “Noah . . .”

“It’s not a proposal.” Puck rushes to say as he ducks his head down to try and catch Kurt’s eyes. “But a promise tot he future that I want us to have.”

Kurt looks up with a small twinkle in his eye. “Well then, Mr. Puckerman. I do think we’re in an accord.”

Puck grins before leaning down and kissing Kurt softly. 

* * *

 

Kurt flings himself into Jake’s arms, smiling with pride as he’s hugged back. “Great job.”

“Thanks.” Jake manages to mutter before Kurt lets go and he’s pulled into another hug.

Kurt turns and finds himself hugging Marley, having come close with the girl once Jake started letting her in on their skype calls. Fortunately she had been becoming more confident with herself and her relationship with Jake to where they were now on a very content ground. She pulls away and gives him a big smile before flinging herself into Unique’s arms. Kurt finds himself suddenly into a muscular body and quickly hugs back uncaring.

That is at least until he feels a hand slide down his back and attempt to grope him. He pulls back and is surprised to see Ryder looking guilty.

“Sorry.” Ryder mutters. “Just excited.”

“Mhm.” Kurt raises an eyebrow. “So are you-”

Ryder shrugs before glancing briefly to Jake. “It doesn’t matter.”

The boy slips away before Kurt can say anything. Kurt finds himself smiling though because he might now have the chance to be of some help to someone. Before Kurt can ponder anymore, he’s swept up in Noah’s arms.

* * *

 

Kurt pulls Puck away from the group as soon as the applause dies down from the Will and Emma kiss that just happened at their surprise wedding in the choir room. “Hey. Can you go to the car and get my camera? I want some memories.”

“Sure.” Puck smiles before slipping out of the room.

Kurt looks to Santana and the girls smirks before clearing her throat and getting everyone’s attention. “Alright, people. Yes this is a good time for the aging Wemma couple to the left, but they interrupted a previous plan that I and everyone else in the universe is more interested in: A Hummel-Puckerman wedding.”

Kurt finds every eye on him, only flinching under the gaze of his oldest friends such as Mercedes, Artie, Tina, and Mike. “What? I want to propose.”

“That’s so sweet.” Mercedes comments before nodding and stepping up to Santana’s side. “Alright. So since I see that Puckerman is gone, you’re ready to go through with some plan?”

“Yep.” Kurt nods before pulling a small black box from his pocket. “So we need too . . .”


	34. Family Found

“Hey.” Jake laughs as he stumbles into the living room, looking back at all of his friends who are celebrating in the living room before looking to the boy that’s sitting alone at the kitchen table. “What are you doing? Why aren’t you out there celebrating with he rest of us?” He props himself up on the table with his hand and looks to Kurt. “You know that your coaching helped Marley, Unique and I all better and more confident on that stage. You’re a big help to our success. So-”

He stops as he takes in Kurt. The boy had been missing for the past hour and now he’s sitting in the kitchen staring into space. He had acknowledged Jake with a glance, but now space held his eyes gaze.

“What’s wrong?” Jake asks as he sits down before glancing over his shoulder and then back to Kurt. “Does this have with the proposal not going to plan?”

“No.” Kurt answers before looking back to Jake. “I knew Rachel would call sometime today, but that was just wrong timing all the way around. But I’ll ask him later. Maybe in a more intimate setting. And with my phone off.” he chuckles before he smiles at Jake. So congrats again. You must be so excited. Singing the duet that made you guys win . . . it’s exciting.”  
“It is a bit.” Jake smiles, but he frowns. “Come on, dude. Why are you in here all alone? We kind of need you in there for it to be a proper party.”

Kurt smiles weakly before looking away. “I don’t know. I mean, I’m not upset that Noah and I couldn’t have our moment because the where doesn’t really matter. I’m more . . . disinterested? No. It’s not that I’m not happy for you guys, I’m just not in the mood. I’m more than willing to just sit back and watch you guys have some fun.”

“Well I guess I’m staying in here with you.” Jake decides as he settles back into his chair. “Plus it’s been awhile since you and I’ve had a proper chat.”

“Yeah.” Kurt smiles before his eyes drift to the table.

“Do you remember where we first met?” Jake asks. “Officially I mean. Not you watching me have a temper tantrum from afar.”

“Yeah.” Kurt laughs. “In this kitchen. I guess this is sort of where we became-”

“Friends.” Jake finishes. “Yeah. And here I was just searching for my family, but I found a good friend.”

“Who would have thought?” Kurt asks through amused lips. “I honestly thought you were lost. Or you had come to retaliate at me like many of the dumb jocks of McKinley had done before, but you weren’t like them.”

“And it was so easy to talk to you.” Jake admits. “I thought I’d find Puck here or some crazy relative. I didn’t expect to find his . . . his boyfriend.”

“You’re not the only one surprised about our relationship.” Kurt chuckles.

“Yep.” Jake nods. “I thought . . . that there was no way that Puck was gay. And I didn’t mean it in a bad way, just that from the pictures he didn’t fit that look. Not that you do.” He’s quick to say. “But . . . do you know what I mean?”

“I do.” Kurt tilts his head in acknowledgment. “But I’m glad that you’ve learned to not judge someone based on their looks. We wouldn’t have become friends otherwise.”

“We’re not friends.” Jake shakes his head as he leans forward. “We’re family."


End file.
